


Abusing Hands

by InsertSpooky



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Dolls, Multi, Police, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 34,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSpooky/pseuds/InsertSpooky
Summary: Mikey Way decides to bring his brother, Gerard Way, a gift one day. It seems to change a lot.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Spooky.

Soft classical music bounced off the wooden walls of the cabin like shop. Humming could be heard, little taps of needles and buttons. A faint smell of coffee floating through the air.

The walls, floors and roof were all lined with oak brown slats. Shelves lined the walls of the decently spaced shop. Hand-crafted dolls sitting atop the planks of wood. 

The door was a simple glass door. A bell went off everytime it opened. To the right, next to the door, lay a large desk and cabinets. This is where the maker works. 

He loves creating his dolls. They are his children after all.

The shop is called Iero's Dolls. The owner, and only worker, is Frank Iero. A short, slightly tubby boy in his early twenties.

He's covered in tattoos. A nose and lip piercing. A colourful faux mohawk, black the main part and one shaved side red the other bleached blonde. 

Why would Frank, basically a teenager, be making dolls? No one really knows. He's always been interested in dolls.

People would call him a girl, a faggot, a tranny. He just shrugged the comments off, gave a small giggle, then continue to play with his pretty dolls.

His family always found it creepy. They thought maybe he had autism, or some mental disorder. The doctor shook his head no, told them to be on their way and continue with their lives, for he didn't want to be around the creepy boy.

His family then thought maybe he was a little in one of those disgusting daddy/mummy relationships. They crossed their fingers in hope and asked their son, whom pulled a disgusted face and shook his head frantically, going off about how taboo and gross that is. His parents backed off and left him alone.

Sometimes his 'children' got a bit out of hand. Frank once cut a handful of hair from his sister and sewed it to a dolls head.

His ten year old self laughed and giggled, holding the doll up high. Meanwhile his seven year old sister sobbed and screamed.

Frank got his doll taken away and was grounded. He was not happy, he threw a tantrum. 

He broke the mirror in his room and use shards, carving at his door until he made a hole. He made the hole bigger and then was free. He roamed around the empty house, throwing stuff everywhere, breaking things.

His parents were disappointed. They say him down in a corner and watched him carefully while discussing what to do. They decided to go to the doctor again.

So the next day, they acted sweet to the boy and told them they were going to go get ice cream. 

As soon as he found out where he really was going, he started screaming at the top of his lungs in the car. When they finally got to the doctor, the doctor informed the distressed family that their son had schizophrenia.

Frank has to go to therapy. The first therapist was nice, her name was Amy. She had pretty red hair that Frank had to have on his dolls. 

Amy asked Frank simple questions. His age, favourite things, hobbies, music tastes. The average questions. 

She asked how he was, to which he responded with a great. She then asked the most important question. "So Frank, can you tell me why you're here?"

The boy giggled and nodded his head shyly, a blush creeping on to his chubby cheeks. "I'm a naughty boy."

"And why is that, Frank?" Amy persisted, writting down on her notepad.

"Because I'm different and mummy and daddy are annoyed with me. Sissy and bruver don't like me either." The young boy pouted, starting to cry.

Amy comforted the young boy until he stopped crying. She gave him tissues, water, and hugs. Eventually after his sniffled quieted down, she asked, "Why?"

"They don't like my children." The boy grinned widely, eyes shinning, over his little crying fit.

Amy was stumped. The appointment was over and Frank was taken home.

The next appointment was the worst appointment. Amy asked what Frank meant by 'his children'. The boy responded with, "They are my children, my dolls. I make them. I create them. They are real, I promise. They all hold human DNA. Can I have some of your hair to make my newest doll real?"

Amy told Frank's parents that she will no longer attempt to help Frank. Two weeks later, she was found dead. The killer was some sixty year old pedophile. Frank was happy she died, he never really liked her.

The therapists kept coming for years. He started high school, but scared his entire year off and was then homeschool. No one knows what he did to scare the kids, just him and the students. The students refused to say a word.

At sixteen, his twentieth psychologist deemed him okay. He went around with a smile on his face. He went back to school. He made friends. He had a boyfriend. His family liked him again. No more dolls.

Then he put someone in hospital.

They got into a fight. No one can recall what it was about. They were to focused on the boy with the large grin and sparkling eyes, and the bit unconscious on the floor, bleeding severely.

The Iero family had to pay for the hospital bills, apologising several times.

He was locked in the basement for a month. Beaten by his father every day. He watched his dolls be burnt by his mother and sister. 

Franks twin brother, Anthony, couldn't handle the wrecked family. He went down to the basement and hung out with his brother for a day before hanging himself the next day.

After the torturous month was over, the Iero family was worse than ever. The father was a drunk abuser. The mother always had cocain flowing through her nose. The sister a slut.

The father drunk himself to death. The mother overdosed on meth. The sister got raped and murdered.

Frank was now alone in the world. The only person who he ever had killed himself over two years back. Now the rest of the family is dead.

Frank graduated and went to live with his grandparents out of town on a farm. He came back when he was twenty three, his age now. 

He had plenty of money and bought himself a house. Then he got himself a little shop and dolls are now his business.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: swearing, angst,

"This is a hopeless case!" A burly blonde man bellowed. "Who the hell kills people? Yet kills children!?"

"A psychopath?" Another man questioned. He had black hair that rested below his ears.

"No shit, Sherlock." The burly man responded.

"Oh shut up, Bryar." The black haired man rolled his eyes. "Stop being a wuss, and help figure this case out."

Bryar grunted. "I'm not a detective, Way. You are. I'm an officer, I fight for justice, not spy on psychotic adolescents with daddy issues."

"Bryar, do you want this case solved?" Way growled.

"Yes I do!" Bryar yelled in response.

"Then get out of my bloody office and stop being such a pest!"

"Do not talk to your boss like that!"

"You're not even my boss! You're the boss of the officers not the detectives!"

"Well I can tell your boss of your outrageous behaviour!"

The door suddenly slammed open and a pissed off face entered the room. "Officer Bryar, leave Detective Way alone and go for a donut break. Detective Way, get as much information as you can on this case. After you see your brother, he's here."

"Yes, boss." The two males said. He is the boss of every officer in New Jersey. The boss left and a tall, skinny man entered the room.

Bryar walked past the skinny man and out of the room, shutting the door roughly behind him.

"Hey, Gee." The skinny man smiled at his brother.

"Hey, Mikes." Gerard sighed and walked over, hugging his brother.

Mikey smiled and handed his brother a bag. It was white with red patterning on it.

"Whoa, fancy.." Gerard mumbled. He put the bag on the table, pulling a box out from aforementioned bag. The box looked like the bag. He took off the lid, seeing a batman doll.

"Okay. Cool, kinda creepy." He said, picking the doll up.

"I got it from the doll store on Main Street. You basically have every batman figurine-"

"I don't thank you very much."

"-so I thought I'd get you something more unique, and cheaper. Plus, I'm pretty sure the guy recognised me from high school so gave me a ten percent discount."

"Who was it?" Gerard asked his brother, putting the doll down.

"Frank Iero.." Mikey said softly. Gerard's eyes widened.

"Him!?" Gerard whispered harshly. "The kid that put me into a hospital!"

"Well, yeah.." The youngest of the brothers shrugged.

"Son of a-" Gerard sighed. "I don't know if I want this doll anymore. Sorry, Mikes."

"Gerard, it's a good four years ago. Can you get over it?"

"Nope."

"What was the fight even about?"

"Confidential."

"Ugh! You're such an ass."

"I know."

"Just keep the doll. I gotta go, Pete wants to go out on a coffee date." 

The two brothers hugged and said there goodbyes. As Mikey was out the door he called out to his older brother, "There's a note in the bag!"

The door shut and the youngest of the brothers left. Gerard sighed, sticking his hand in the bag and pulling out a note.

"Dear Mr Gerard Way." He read out loud. "Formal.. For a douche."

"I would like to apologise for my actions all those years ago. I never wanted to put you into hospital. I was just sad and angry, please forgive me. I was young, sixteen. You were two years older than me, you knew better. Yet you still went along with me. Still, I am very sorry. Please accept my apologies, I would like to be-friend you again. I don't think we should get closer than that. XOFrnk."

Gerard laughed softly, shaking his head and putting the note down. "Still his same old Victorian like way, same signature, same stupid dolls apparently. He hasn't changed."

———

Gerard went home after a long, tiring day at work. He got Starbucks coffee on the way home, as usual. 

He took his bags up his apartment building stairs to the fith level. He opened the door with his rust keys and walked in, slamming the door shut behind him.

"I'm a detective, yet I still have a crap apartment." He mumbled to himself. He threw his bags down on the floor next to his old couch, throwing his coat over the back.

He then collapsed on the couch and drunk his coffee in a relatively peaceful silence. Save from the noises in surrounding appartments.

After he had finished his coffee, he put it on the table. He got up and went over to his bags he had dropped on the floor, picking up the one from Mikey.

He took it to his room, grabbing the doll out of the bag and box, putting it on a spare spot on one of his shelves. He grabbed the note, putting it in one of the drawers of his desk.

"Bloody creepy.." Gerard mumbled to himself, looking at the batman doll. The doll had big, black button eyes. Seeming as if they were staring into your soul.

He looked at the belt, seeing a spot of red. He grabbed the doll and brought it closer to inspect. It had red on part of the belt near one of the weapons. He picked up the said weapon and saw more of the red colour. The weapon was also a real weapon, sharp like a knife.

"Is this.. No. It can't be." He ran his finger down the colour, picking some of it up on his finger and cutting his finger as well. "Ah, shit. That hurt.." He looked at the wound. "This could be blood.. Ha, no. It's probably just paint." 

He put the weapon back in the belt and put the doll back on the shelf. He bit his lip in contemplation, then gently pushed it to face away from his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have two chapters today. I'm sad and grumpy and want death and this makes me feel better.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Old Friends And Diving Into Criminals Minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none.

The next day Gerard was filled with determination, and coffee. He was dressed in his normal, not at work for now, attire. Black jeans, a band tee and a faux leather jacket.

He brushed his matted and greasy hair, brushed his coffee coated teeth. Even sprayed on some deodorant.

He slipped a packet of cigarettes and a lighter into his pocket, grabbing his phone and wallet, slipping them into his other.

He grabbed his keys, walking out the front door and locking said door. He put his keys in his pocket and made his way down the stairs. 

Once out the building, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up with his Green Day lighter. He walked on the sidewalk towards his destination, smoking the cancer stick. 

He dropped by Starbucks, getting another coffee and saying hello to his Barista friend. He continued on his way, sipping his coffee and working on his second cigarette.

Once at his destination, he had thrown the empty coffee cup out and stubbed the cigarette butt out. He stared up at the sign, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. "Iero's Dolls.."

Gerard took a deep inhail, pushing open the door. A little bell went off, signalling to the man behind the counter that he had a customer. Gerard went the rest of the way in, letting out a shaky sigh.

"Good morning sir!" The young man chirped. "How may I help you?" He questioned with an oddly comforting smile.

"Hey- uh, hi." Gerard stuttered out nervously. He looked around the place as he walked up to the counter. It was very.. Horror movie like. Creepy, sends cold shivers down your spine, stomach swirling, unsettling- okay, this can go on forever.

"You probably don't remember me, we've changed so much." Gerard laughed. 

Frank shook his head. "Of course I remember you!" He said cheerily. "One can not forget that boy with the amazing voice." He gushed, leaving forward on his elbows. "I've always been jealous of your voice, how'd you do it? How'd you get your voice so.. Breathtaking!?"

Has he always been so talkative? Gerard asked himself. He internally shrugged the question off, probably. "I'm glad you remember me. And I don't know, just born with it, really.."

"Have you put that voice to good use?" Frank pestered. "Are you in a band? You've always wanted to be in a band. I remember you used to always daydream about being in a band, you even drew a poster of what the name would be!"

Gerard couldn't keep up. "Um, no. I'm not in a band-"

"That's a shame." Frank frowned. "Oh! What about your artistic talents! You were such a good drawer in high school. Are you an artist? Oh I bet you are! You probably have millions of dollars, people wanting to buy your paintings. Oh, oh! Maybe you do a comic book. You're a comic book artist, aren't you?"

Gerard shook his head slowly. The boy talks so fast. It's quite, intimidating. "I'm actually a Detective."

Frank frowned, his face setting in stone. It was quiet for a few seconds before Frank laughed. "I better stop talking then, incase something slips out." He winked. "I'm joking! I'm joking!" 

Gerard just stared at the strange boy. After everything they went through in high school, the big fight that had the entire school, town, watching. Four years later and Frank's joking with him? Is Gerard awake? Has he had so much coffee that he's just gone insane?

But no, Frank's voice declined that possibility of him being insane or asleep. "So, anything I can help you with?" The boy asked.

Gerard shook his head. "Just wanted to say thank you for the batman doll. And thought that maybe we could catch up sometime..."

Frank clapped his hands. "You're welcome! I made it specially for you!" He giggled. "And of course, give me your phone and I'll give you mine!"

Frank pulled his phone out of his back pocket, handing it to Gerard. Gerard pulled his phone out, handing it to the other boy. The two exchanged numbers before returning phones.

"I must get back to work, I'm afraid." Frank said, tilting his said in a cute way. He gave Gerard a warm smile. "I'll catch you around, Gee!"

Gerard blushed at the nickname. He quickly left out the door, waving and calling out a goodbye. Once out the door, he let out a huge lungful of air.

He glanced behind him, seeing Frank work on a doll. Gerard shivered then quickly walked away from the store.

———

Gerard got called into work. So there Gerard sat, spinning in his chair as Bryar yelled at him and the other workers.

"Someone, say what they think!" The blonde man bellowed in a tone that said 'I'm about to cry'.

"I think that this person is in need of medical help." Gerard said. "They must've gone through some very horrible experience to seep so low. They could've developed a mental disorder. Um, depression being the main one, but that could bring on others."

"What kind of mental trauma would they have had to gone through for their brain to be this messed up?" Another Officer asked.

"Something that their brain couldn't handle." Gerard answered. "Per-say, rape. Either they got raped or they witnessed someone else get raped. That also could include the disorder PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Now, while they might not like being touched, they could have developed a part where they think it's okay to kill."

"Like, because they went through all that pain, everyone else should to?"

"Exactly."

 

"Well that just isn't right!" Someone cried out.

Gerard shook his head, standing up. "Someone writting this down right? I wanna be able to go over this all later."

"Yeah." Someone answered.

"Good." Gerard said. "Now no, that isn't right. But to them it is right. For them to go through such a mentally and physically harming thing, is horrible. But they think that if they went through it, everyone else should. So people know how they felt."

"But why children?"

"Maybe it happened to them as a child. Or maybe it's something completely different. Maybe they just really hate children."

"That's no reason to murder!"

"Correct. But I have a question, why do Police murder people?"

"Because they're ridding of the people who went too far."

"Yes and no. Sometimes, at a scene of crime, where the person is out of control, the Officer has no choice but to pull out his gun. He's a killer."

"But he's doing it for the law!"

"The criminal could have gone to jail, therapy, gotten better. Then what about death row? You step way over line and you get sentenced to death."

"But those people are cold hearted killers."

"Who have gone through something terrible in their life. Maybe it was an accident, and they're torn up that they killed a loved one. And their punishment; getting murdered."

"It sounds like you're on the criminals side."

"No, no, no. Put yourself in a criminals mind. Let's use.. Um let's make up one."

Bryar sighed loudly. "Way, we should be doing actual work. Not making up stories."

"This may help." Gerard responded calmly. "Just.. Listen. Close your eyes, sit down." Everyone, warily, did as told.

Gerard cleared his throat and started talking. "Your family isn't the best, but you're blood. Your dad is a drunk and your mum is a whore- typical story. Your father likes to get drunk every night, maybe beat you up."

"One day he gets really drunk and rapes you. Your mum, still with some heart, catches him in the act, the second act that is. She yells and screams, to which he beats up on her. You freak out and try to stop him. He's choking her, you're freaking out."

"He kills her. He lied to the cops, managing to say it was an accident. He's rich, they believe him. For the next few years, he beats you, he rapes you, he calls friends to come over and rape you."

"You're fed up, you want it to end. You want this man that gave birth to you to feel pain. You want to die, but you want him to die. You want out from this place."

"Three choices. A) run away, live on the streets. B) kill yourself. C) kill your father."

Everyone's eyes opened as they all looked around, talking to one another, choosing their options.

"Well." Another detective said. "The logical answer would be to run away, right? But as a child you think that'd be worse with all the stories you here. B is a good choice, but as a child, you're most Likely scared of death."

"So C is the more likely option." Someone else answered. "To kill your father. You might get addicted or you might turn yourself in."

"All depends on your family." Someone else said.

Gerard nodded with a smile. "This is all correct. So, now we know the basis of most killers minds, we might be getting closer."

"And how would you know so much about a killers mind?" Bryar asked, standing up. He walked right up to the other male and the two stared each other down.

"Why are you such an asshole?" Gerard asked. "Hm, Bryar? Is it apart of your family blood?" He teased.

"Way, I'm one foot away from tazzing your ass." Bryar threatened.

"I'm sure you'd like that." Gerard smirked. He turned around, walking away from the stunned male.

Gerard grabbed the pieces of paper from the person who was taking down notes, putting them in his suitcase. He talked to other officers before finally going home.

As Gerard was about to get in his car, Bryar ran up to him. "Way." The blonde breathed. "I want to show you a good time.. Tomorrow night, your place, eight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the three comments saying it seems creepy but cook and what not. I like comments, they make me happy inside.  
> exCEPT FOR THE FACT I FEEL LIKE IM DYING RIGHT NOW.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute Pasts And The Present Of Time To Get Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; flashback, worrying fronk, NSFW slightly.

Gerard sat on his scrappy lounge with a bottle of beer in his hand. He pulled out his phone, seeing he had a text.

xoFrnk: Hi Gee!~

Gerard smiled to himself. He threw his head back, downing some of the beer.

Geebear: Hello Frank.

xoFrnk: aw.. Don't be so formal with me :( 

xoFrnk: come on, talk to me

xoFrnk: I'm boredddd, I wanna play

He acts like a child, Gerard thought. Frank's definitely not different from what he used to be.

Geebear: You still act like a child. Never change.

xoFrnk: rOOd ;(

Gerard chuckled to himself.

~~~

"Come on, Frankie!" A sixteen year old Gerard called as he ran down the street.

"Damnit, Gee!" Frank swore, laughing. "You're fatter than me but still faster!"

"Oh shut up you Halloween whore!" Gerard laughed. People stared at the two friends running through Main Street.

These two friends ran down the side walk to the music store. They burst through the door, out of breath.

"Whoa there guys, calm down." The owner, Jimmy, laughed. "Lyn-Z's over there by the guitars." He pointed with his own towards a girl with black hair and a plaid skirt.

The two boys grinned and walked quickly over to the girl. "Lyn!" One called. "Z!" Said the other.

"Hey Gee, Frankie! How are you both?" The girl grinned at the two goofy friends.

"Great!" Gerard replied. "Frankie earned enough money at the chip stand and he's going to buy me a CD." He grinned.

Lyn-Z laughed. "Would you two get together already." She said then waited for the usual response.

"We don't like each other!" The two said. The friends looked at each other and laughed. Gerard went over to the Punk/metal CD section. Frank winked at Lyn-Z then followed Gerard.

Frank rested a hand on Gerard's hip, his head on the pale boys shoulder. He kissed his friends cheek while Gerard ranted about getting either a Iron Maiden CD or going over and getting a Bowie CD.

~~~  
xoFrnk: Geeeeee

xoFrnk: Geebear

xoFrnk: geetard :(

xoFrnk: hElLoOoO!! R u alive? :0

Geebear: Yeah, Yeah I am. Sorry.

xoFrnk: U ok Bear?

Geebear: I'm good Frank, I'm good.

Gerard shook his head from the memory. The two boys liked each other, acted like they were a couple, but never acted on feelings. Until later, that is. He squeezed his eyes shut, a headache coming on.

Geebear: I gotta go Frankie, I have a co-worker coming over soon.

xoFrnk: aw, okie. Bai bai Gee, take care!

Gerard smiled, but turned it into a frown. No, can't get attached. He turned his phone off and put it on the couch. He then downed the rest of his beer.

The sound of knuckles wrapping against the door sounded. Gerard got up and headed to the door, opening the old rusty thing.

"Hey there, Way." Bryar smirked.

———

"Oh fuck bob.." Gerard moaned as Bryar climaxed. Bob chuckled and pulled out, taking off the condom and tying it up, throwing it in the bin.

He grabbed tissues from the bedside table and cleaned him and Gerard off. "So, how was that Way?"

"Eh.." Gerard shrugged, a sly smirk on his lips. "Makes up for you being an asshole all the time."

"Oh shut up." Bob scolded, smacking Gerard's arm. He stood up and pulled on his boxers, chucking Gerard his.

Gerard gladly slipped them on the shuffled over to one side of his bed. "You joining me, hot shot?" Bryar raised an eyebrow.

"Alright." Bob got under the sheets and wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist, bringing the pale mans back to his chest. "Night, Way."

"Goodnight, Bryar."

———

Gerard woke up feeling warm, on the outside that is, he felt pretty cold on the inside. He peered over his shoulder, seeing Bob still asleep.

He peeled Bob's hairy arms off from around his waist and stood up. He walked to the bathroom, going to do his business.

He turned the shower on, pulling his boxers off and climbing into the shower. He stood under the warm rays of water, letting them beat down on him.

He threw his head back, the water trickling down his face and hair, splatting on to the tiled floor.

He grabbed the shampoo, putting some in his hands and lathering it in his hair. He washed the contents out of his greasy hair.

Hands placed on his hips and lips on his neck. "Hey there Way, wanna go again?"

Gerard sighed inwardly, but still agreed. "Alright, Bryar." He was quickly pushed against the tiled bathroom wall.

———

Several rounds of sex later, Bob finally left. Gerard was now alone. Sitting in his boxers, watching TV and drinking alchcol.

Rag doll by Aerosmith started playing, coming from Gerard's phone. He picked it up, answering the call. "Hello?"

"Gee! You're alive." Mikey's voice said through the speaker. "Wanna do anything this afternoon?"

"Not really." The elder answered flatly. "My afternoon is pretty booked up."

"With what? Drinking and shitty movies?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"You ass." Mikey sighed and hung up.

Gerard shrugged to himself. He continued drinking until he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of hyper so I'm scared send help.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helpful Brothers And Scary Pasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: alcohol, self harm.  
> I'm having a rant at the end of this, about drugs and alcohol and etc, you don't have to read it. I did one like it about anxiety in my other story- Skirts Vs Jeans you should go read it it's adorable- so yeah. Enjoy the chapter.

Gerard woke up to something very unpleasant. This unpleasant thing, being his brother pushing him off the couch and on to the floor. 

"Get up, Gerard." Mikey said, nudging Gerard's ribs with the tip of his toes. "You need to stop drinking, you're going to become an alcoholic."

"I'm already an alcoholic." Gerard mumbled, pulling himself up into a sitting position. "So I can't become one."

"Whatever, asshole." Mikey sighed, rolling his eyes. "Just get up." He held out his hand, helping Gerard off the floor. "You have work in an hour, by the way."

"Fantastic.." Gerard grumbled. He ran a hand through his greasy hair, sighing at the mess of empty bottles on his scratched coffee table.

"You know.." Mikey started. "Since I'm such a good brother.." He started to pick up bottles. "I'll clean up while you shower and get ready."

"Thanks, Mikes." Gerard offered a smile that looked more like a grimace. "Sometimes I think you're actually the older brother."

"I like to tell myself I am." The youngest smirked. "Now get your ass in the shower. By the way, Frank texted. You guys friends again?"

"Um.. Of sorts.." The eldest smiled faintly with a nod. Gerard walked to the kitchen, grabbing two pain killers and a glass of water. He downed the pills then made his way to the bathroom.

He turned on the shower and jumped in, thankfully not getting interrupted this time.

After his relaxing shower, Gerard got out and dried himself off. He pulled on some work clothes and grabbed his briefcase, making sure everything was in there.

He walked back out into the living room, seeing his little brother sitting on the couch. Mikey stood up upon seeing his brother, turning the TV off. Mikey handed Gerard his phone.

xoFrnk: Morning Gee!

xoFrnk: Gee? You awake..?

xoFrnk: you must be asleep.. I hope you are..

xoFrnk: Gerard. Reply damnit.

xoFrnk: for fucksake! Reply you idiot!

xoFrnk: Gerard...

Gerard bit his lip, his eyebrow raised. He looked up at his brother who just offered a shrug.

Geebear: Calm down Frank, I was still asleep. I'm awake now.

"He's got a bit of a temper.." Mikey said. Gerard nodded. "Has he always had a temper?"

"Uh.. Yeah, actually.." Gerard nodded, thinking back to their first fight.

~~~

"Gee.." A sixteen year old Frank whimpered. "What are you doing...?" He asked softly.

"Frank!" Gerard gasped, his head jolting up at the sound of his newest friends voice. "N-nothing.." He mumbled, pushing the objects away.

"Gee.." Frank sighed. He walked into the bathroom, shutting the door softly behind him. He walked up to Gerard sitting in one of the stalls on the closed-lidded toilet. He shut that door as well and locked it.

"Gee.." He crouched down slightly. "Answer me truthfully. What were you doing?"

"Nothing, Frank." Gerard shook his head, his eyes tightly squeezed shut. "Doin' nothin' at all.."

"Gerard." Frank demanded, his voice strong. "What were you doing? I can see the damned evidence, so I don't even know why I'm asking. But I want to hear you say it, and your reasoning."

"I was cutting..." Gerard sighed, his shoulders drooping forward. "Jake and his group were being assholes again.. Th-they said if I didn't do their art homework they would hurt Mikes."

"And that's a reason for you to cut?" Frank questioned, bewildered. "Because some dickheads are threatening you over school work?"

Gerard stood up suddenly, his chest inches away from Frank's, both boys hot breaths fanning out on each other's faces. Gerard had stood up on his open scissor, the blade digging into his foot slightly.

"They were going to hurt my brother, Frank!" Gerard reasoned.

Frank just rolled his eyes. "That's dumb. Your fuckin' dumb, Gerard. Just because Jake and his posey were threatening you to do their work or they'll beat up your brother, means you can cut!?"

"I- I felt really shit, Frank!"

"I don't care if you felt really shit! That's what school is! Grow up! Just do the work then Mikey won't get hurt, simple!"

"It's not that easy, Fr-"

"It is! You make it seem over dramatic like the movies. Sure, you might get in trouble for doing other people's work, but they'll get in more trouble for forcing you to do it."

"Frankie-"

"No! Don't Frankie me! Don't you dare self harm, ever! You can accidentally cut to deep and kill your self!"

"What if that's what I want...?" Gerard whimpered. "What if I want to d-"

Gerard was struck across the face. Gerard was just slapped by what he seemed his best friend. Frank just slapped Gerard. Gerard just got slapped by Frank.

Gerard looked at Frank, his eyes watering as he gazed down at the hot head.

"You are a coward, Way! You shouldn't think about death just because some random people that you won't even remember in ten years are being asses! Okay!? Life isn't as bad as your pretty little head thinks it is! So, stop being a whiny bitch, get over it, and just fucking grow up!"

Frank unlocked the door, slamming out the stall. He slammed the bathroom door open, marching down the hall. Gerard was left there, shaking, tears dripping down his cheeks, and in shock.

Frank was mad.

~~~

xoFrnk: Gerard! You're alive!

Geebear: Of course I'm alive, Frank.

xoFrnk: u should rlly reply quicker. I was worried. I thought u were hurt

Geebear: I'm not hurt Frank, I was just sleeping.

xoFrnk: Ok. I get it. U were sleeping

 

Geebear: listen, I gotta go to work. If I called you after work would you be up to a coffee date?

xoFrnk: rlly? :0

Geebear: yes, really.

xoFrnk: hell yes! Call me when u finish work! Bye bye Gee!

Gerard sighed and turned his phone off, slipping it in his pocket. He looked to his brother and shrugged. "I think I just got a coffee date."

"Holy shit. Really?" Mikey asked in amazement. "And what do you mean you think?"

Gerard just shrugged, heading towards the door, Mikey in tow. "Well, Frank was getting angry, so I said I needed to go to work but I would call him after for a coffee date."

"You're both coffee addicts." The youngest chuckled. He grabbed his jacket, slipping it on as the two brothers walked outside of the apartment. "Man, Gee. How long has it been since you've had a date?"

"I don't remember, Mikes." Gerard sighed. "A while, I guess. A year or so. And if your next question is going to be when the last time I got laid was, your answer is yesterday."

"Wait. Seriously?" Mikey asked, almost falling down the stairs. "With who?"

"Bryar." Gerard mumbled, slightly disgusted with himself. Mikey's eyes widened. Gerard just shrugged and the two walked out of the building.

"I gotta head to work, Mikes." Gerard said, letting out a small groan. "I'll catch you later, yeah?"

"Definitely." Mikey nodded. "Text me how your date with Frank went."

"Alright." Gerard ruffled his younger brothers hair then quickly dodged the hand heading his way, and getting in his car.

Mikey flipped Gerard the bird as the elder drove away, eventually getting in his own car and driving to his own work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy the chapter? Because I had a lot of trouble writing it. Now. Alcohol, smoking, and drinking. Do any of you do it? Don't be shy. To put it bluntly, all of them are gross. It's disgusting. 'I do it because it helps me forget pain' of yes of course my mistake. Drinking helps you forget pain, only to forget about nearly everything else and wake up in mountains of pain. Drugs, right, yes. Not only is it illegal, but, well I don't know much about drugs but I know they must hurt somehow. Still gross. Smoking, helps you forget pain and pick up a habit. Okay, yes, picking up a habit to distract yourself from life's problems is fine. Giving yourself lung cancer when you're Fourty is not good. It's disgusting. This is al my opinion though. I just don't see what's good about them. Trying drugs or smoking once, fine. Tasting alcohol and tasting things, or drinking on special occasions, fine. Doing it 24/7, not fine. Don't become an alcoholic, a drug addict, or a smoking addict. It's not good for yourself or the people around you.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turning down dates and demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I don't know how to put warnings for this chapter, demons I guess.  
> Sorry about the rant in the last chapter.

Gerard arrived at work, and the first thing he got was a glare from Bryar. That's how it usually was.

Bryar and Gerard would hook up for a night/morning. Gerard would come back to work. Bryar would threaten Gerard and say that it will never happen again. The next week, it happens.

Gerard now sat in his office, glaring down at the paper, a coffee in hand. 

He wanted to go home. He wanted to have this date with Frank. But he just had half an hour left.

Suddenly his door burst open, smacking against the wall. He jumped, spinning around in his chair to see Bryar and another officer.

"Way!" Bryar shouted. His face was flushed and he held several papers in his hand. "We found the name- well code name- of the mass murder case!"

That got Gerard interested. He jumped up, going over to the two. "What's the name?"

"Fun Ghoul."

"Fun Ghoul? What kind of name is that?" Gerard asked. "Bryar.. Are you pulling my leg?"

"No, Way!" Bryar shouted. "He left a paper, like a business card, with the name Fun Ghoul on it!"

Bryar handed Gerard a picture, as the card was being checked for fingerprints. "Are there any fingerprints?"

"They haven't gotten back to us yet." Bryar said. Gerard sighed and nodded.

"Alright." He spun around and did work for the rest of his shift, trying to figure out who Fun Ghoul is. After his shift ended, he was ready to go home. But Frank.

Gerard sighed heavily and hauled himself up. He packed everything into his case and walked out of the office. "Cya Way!" An officer called, Gerard just waved tiredly.

He walked out to his car and plopped down in the drivers seat, throwing his case into the passengers seat. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Frank.

Geebear: hey Frank, you still up for a coffee date?

Not moments later, his phone buzzed with a response.

xoFrnk: hell yeah! Meet me @ the Starbucks close 2 my shop

Gerard nodddd and turned his phone off, putting it on top of his ash tray. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, putting it in between his lips. He grabbed his keys, putting them in the slot and starting the engine.

Once the car turned on, he flicked the radio to the CD player selection and Bowie filled the car. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove to Starbucks, smoking his cigarette.

Once there, he parked and turned the car off. He put out his cigarette butt and grabbed his phone, keys and wallet. He slipped out of his car, locking it. 

He walked into the Starbucks and looked around for Frank. Frank wasn't there yet so he walked to the back of the shop, taking a seat at a booth and pulling out his phone.

He was just a minute behind, 5:01pm. He sat and waited for five minutes, 5:06pm, no Frank. He started playing with his phone. Replying to texts, checking his social media, checking his emails.

5:15pm, still no Frank, and no text either. Frank only works five shops down, and lives two streets away. Gerard decided to text him.

Geebear: Frank, you still coming?

Gerard sat and waited for a response. Five minutes later, no response. At five thirty, Gerard was close to giving up. He had gone up and gotten himself a pure black coffee with a crap tone of sugar, and he was three quarters through it.

He sent Frank another text, asking if he was coming at all. At 5:40pm, Gerard texted Frank he was going to leave in five minutes.

5:45pm. Gerard growled silently to himself. He stood up, downing the last drops of coffee in his styrofoam cup and threw it in the bin.

He walked out of the shop, pushing the door open with more force than necessary. As he was marching to his car, his name was shouted.

"Gerard!" Frank. "Gerard!"

Gerard spun around, face hard and cold, a death glare being sent directly at Frank. Frank put on the puppy face. 

"I'm sorry, Gee.. I got caught up doing something." Frank apologised.

"You could have texted me." Gerard scolded.

"Buuuusyyyy..." Frank whined, pouting more.

"Whatever, Frank." Gerard sighed, turning away. "Text me when you won't turn me down last minute."

His hand was on the car handle, muscles and bones flexing to pull on the handle so the springs react and the door opens.

Then Frank's foot was on the road, his hand stretched out. His fingertips clasped the back of Gerard's shirt as his other leg brought him closer. He pulled his arm back, pulling Gerard back and making him stumble.

Then Frank's hands where on Gerard's shoulders, spinning his around and pushing him against his car. One hand moved to Gerard's shirt, bundling it up in his fist and lifting Gerard up so his toes touched the ground.

"You asshole!" Frank spat. "Don't turn away from me! It was good I didn't come! Something bad could have happened!"

Despite him being scared, Gerard bit back. "Oh yeah! Like bloody what!?"

"You could have been hurt! Killed!"

"By what, Frank!? And in broad Fucking daylight!?"

"By demons, Gerard! Demons!"

Frank's voice echoed in the silence, echoed in Gerard's confused head. 

"Frank." Gerard sighed. "Demons don't exist, okay? It's just you being schizophrenic, have you been taking your medicine?"

Frank growled, bringing his arm back, pulling Gerard, then slamming Gerard back into the car. "I'm not schizophrenic damnit! I'm telling the truth! Demons were after me!"

Gerard sighed. He rested his hands on Frank's hand bundled in his shirt. "Frank, calm down. Now that I'm here, they won't come after you."

Frank shook his head rapidly. "They will! They will!"

Gerard pulled Frank's hands off him, then wrapped his arms around the young. Frank broke down, sobbing into Gerard's chest and clutching blindly.

Gerard held on to the sobbing boy, wrapping his arms around the small frame.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameras And Companies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa ho ho. I'm so tired.

Frank now lay on Gerard's couch, his eyes closed and his face peaceful. Gerard sat on the arm chair, watching TV, the sound on low.

What was Gerard to do? He had an old foe of his, sleeping on his couch. After he was stood up on a coffee date because of 'demons'. 

Damn those assholes to hell! Those assholes who cause Frank's schizophrenia! Frank doesn't deserve it!

Gerard sighed, glancing over at the small man. He didn't know what to do. He needed some alcohol. 

So Gerard got up and quietly made his way to his kitchen, opening the alcohol cabinet and taking out a bottle of rum.

He opened the bottle and brought it up to his lips, taking a long swig. He sighed as the flavour slithered down his throat.

He made his way back to the living room, sitting down in his chair and finishing his rum. He eventually fell asleep.

———

Frank woke up the next morning, looking at the Tv that was currently playing reruns of Friends. He peered outside the window, seeing it was dark.

Looking around the room, he noticed it looked like a living room of sorts. On one of the chairs lay Gerard, a bottle of alcohol resting on his lap and drool down his chin.

Frank sat up slowly, taking note of his headache and numb bones. He rubbed at his eyes then stood up, deciding to explore the house. 

Connected onto the living room was a kitchen, a small entry way that led into the living room. A door was in the living that went into a hall. Two bedrooms, a bathroom, a study and a storage room.

After he explored, also discovering it was 3 in the morning. He walked back to the kitchen and searched around, finding a cupboard full of coffee. So he made a coffee for himself and Gerard.

Once he finished making the delicious drink, he decided to go wake up Gerard.

Frank walked into the living and over to the chair the older male lay in. He picked up the bottle, noticing it was an empty bottle of rum. He set it down on the table then went back to his original quest.

He gently pushed the older male, receiving no response. Frank tried again, yet to no avail.

Frank sighed, rolling his eyes at the sleeping lump. "Wake up Gerard, you piece of shit." He spoke, pushing hard on Gerard's shoulder.

Gerard shot up, his instincts coming in, and tackled Frank to the floor. Frank stared up at Gerard, eyes blown and lips parted.

"Gerard..?" Frank mumbled in confusion, slightly scared.

"Huh– oh, sorry..." Gerard mumbled and got off Frank, helping him up afterwards. "Just, reflex..."

Frank nodded as if he understood, but he really didn't. "Okay.. Well um, I made coffee..."

Gerard's face physically brightened. "Coffee?" He asked. Frank giggled and nodded. 

The two walked into the kitchen where two steaming hot cups of coffee sat waiting. And Gerard pretty much scoffed it down, that was after he added some alcohol.

"Thank you, Frank." Gerard said, putting his cup in the sink. Frank smiled, copying his actions.

"Can we do something today?" Frank asked. "Just the two of us?"

"I'm supposed to work, but I suppose I could call in sick.." Gerard mumbled.

"Oh do please!" Frank grinned. Gerard nodded and pulled his phone out that was still in his pocket and nearly flat.

He unlocked it and rang up the station. "Hello? Belleville police station, Jean speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hey Jean, it's Gerard. I can't come in today." Gerard said to the receptionist boy.

"That's alright Mr Way! Hope to see you tomorrow!" Jean said cheerfully.

"Thanks. Bye, Jean." Gerard responded then hung up just as his phone went flat. He shrugged. "Better put this on charge.."

Gerard walked to his room, locating his charger and plugging the adapter into the wall. He plugged the cable into his phone and sat it down on the floor to charge.

He walked back out to find Frank standing there eagerly. "Alright Frank, you've got me for a full day. What do you want to do?"

———

The two men then found themselves at a small cafe having lunch. They had ordered and only just got their drinks. Gerard a beer, Frank a coke.

"So, why'd you want to get lunch Frank?" Gerard asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Well, to become friends we must bond. Get to know each other all over again." Frank grinned his childish grin. "Plus, I know there's some things we need to talk about. And lunch is an important meal. So is any meal, you need to eat, it's very important. I love to eat, have you been eating all the time Gee-"

"Alright!" Gerard said, raising his voice slightly to stop Frank's rant. "Alright, Frankie."

Frank smiled great fully. "So, let's start strong. How are you?" He asked. 

Gerard shrugged. "Been surviving." He chuckled, holding up his bottle of beer. Frank smiled sadly. "I've been alright. How are you?"

"Well I mean, apart from the demons and evil men chasing me," Frank shrugged. "I've been good, the shops going good."

Gerard rolled his eyes at the start of the sentence, but smiled at the end. "That's good, that you've been good and the shops going good. But have you been taking your medicine?"

"I don't need to take medicine, Gerard." Frank snapped. "What's it even for? It's supposed to calm me down? Well it doesn't. I have demons watching my every move, how the fuck am I supposed to be calm!? Not to mention there are cameras everywhere from the company, watching what I do! Watching me sleep, eat, shower!"

"From what company?" Gerard asked confused.

"The company! The one the evil men come from! Duh!"

"Right, sorry." Gerard sighed. "Frank just keep your voice down, there are people around us trying to enjoy their lunch and we don't want to get kicked out."

"Of course, sorry.." Frank apologised. "But um, I met a girl. Her names Jamia."

"Oh yeah?" Gerard asked with a smile. "What's she like?"

"She's really nice and sweet, really pretty." Frank gushed. "She came into the shop the other day, buying something for the brother. We exchanged phone numbers."

"That's great for you, Frankie.." Gerard mumbled. 

The waiter walked over just in time, holding both plates of lunch. He placed them in front of the boys then smiled. "Anything else?"

"Can I please have another beer?" Gerard asked and the waiter nodded, going off. 

He came back moments later, setting the beer bottle in front of Gerard. "Enjoy."

Frank and Gerard both told him thanks before he walked away again. Then they both dug into their lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it isn't the best. If you need to rant to someone, do it in the comments and I will reply and try to help.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments and Backstories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: alcohol abuse, mentions of self harm. Just prepare yourself.  
> Happy Australia Day. Or to the bitchy people, Invasion Day.

"How's Mikey?" Frank asked Gerard as he shovelled a mouthful of lettuce into his mouth.

"He's good. He's currently going out with this Pete guy who works at Starbucks." Gerard said, eating his own lunch.

"Aw that's sweet. But I always thought Pete was dating that Patrick guy from the supermarket?" Frank questioned.

Gerard just shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't know. I go from work, to Starbucks, to home. Occasionally the shops. All I do is work and drink coffee and alcohol."

"Which isn't good for you." Frank pointed out.

"My livers and kidneys are already fucked." Gerard also pointed out.

"But you can fix that." Said Frank, but Gerard just shrugged. "Anyway, I hope Mikey and Pete work out."

"So do I.." Gerard mumbled. He wanted his brother to be happy and stop worrying about him and his drinking problem.

"Are you going out with anyone?" Asked Frank.

Gerard shook his head. "I've had a few hook ups with this one guy, but no relationships."

"Oh.." Frank mumbled. "Not since–"

"Not since." Gerard cut off. 

The two sat in silence, the only sound being the background chatter and knives and forks clattering on plates.

"What about you?" Gerard asked after a few minutes of silence. "You seeing anyone?"

"Well, I mean," Frank started, swallowing some food. "Jamia. She's seems really cool, so I want to go on a date with her and see where that goes."

"Right." Gerard nodded. 

They finished up their lunch, the waiter coming back to collect their plates and give Gerard another beer.

"So, I think we should have a bit of a more serious talk. Don't you think." Frank said, raising an eyebrow at Gerard.

Gerard sighed and nodded, taking a big gulp. "Let's talk then."

———

"Morning Geebear!" A younger Frank said, skipping up to his best friend.

"Morning Frankie.." A younger Gerard mumbled in exhaustion.

"What's the matter Gee?" Frank asked in concern. Usually his boyfriend would have kissed him by now, maybe even cheekily smacked his bum.

Gerard just shrugged. "I got into a fight with mum and dad last night, so I ran down to the club. Got drunk."

"Oh.." Frank sighed in disappointment. "But you were doing so well, two whole months."

"I know Frank." Gerard sighed. "But it really isn't my fault. My parents pissed me off and that's my coping mechanism, unless you rather me slit my wrists–"

And Frank slapped him, interrupting his sentence. Gerard glared at Frank. "What the fuck, Frankie!?"

"Are you still drunk, Gerard?" Frank asked calmly, holding a calm facade.

"Maybe a bit." Gerard admitted. "Now why the fuck did you slap me?"

"Because you were being a douche, Gee." Frank sighed. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, hugging him tightly.

"You have more than one coping mechanism, Bub. You could have come and talked to me, I wouldn't have minded."

"I didn't want to burden you with my depression." Gerard shrugged, wrapping his own arms around Frank.

"I wouldn't mind." Said Frank. "Because I love you." He offered a smile, to which Gerard returned.

"I love you too." Gerard said. He pressed his lips against Frank's, ther kissing softly. They ingnored the people around them, just focusing on the passion of the kiss.

But, all good things must come to an end. As they pulled away, Frank noticed something.

Frank pushed Gerard's greasy black hair out of the way, looking at his neck. "Gerard. What is that?"

"What is what?" Gerard asked innocently, as if he didn't know.

"This hickey looking bruise on your neck."

"A hickey."

"I certainly know it's not from me, because we've been busy with tests." 

Frank stepped away from his boyfriend, folding his arms across his chest and raising an eyebrow. "Explain."

"Okay, so it's not from you. It's from someone at the pub yesterday..."

"You made out with a stranger!?" Frank yelled, catching the attention of surrounding students.

"No. Um, more like, had sex..." Gerard mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"You– you what!?" Frank screeched. "You had sex with a stranger at a pub, after you got drunk and didn't bother to talk to me, your boyfriend!"

"There's more..

"Oh, so please tell me."

"It was a girl.."

"A girl!?"

"And, when I woke up this morning.. I self harmed as well as drank.." Gerard whispered.

And Frank snapped. He uncrossed his arms and swung his fist, hitting Gerard across the jaw. 

Gerard gasped and stumbled back, staring at his boyfriend with wide eyes. But Frank didn't stop there.

Frank kicked Gerard's knee, sending him to the ground. He continued to kick and punch in any and every spot available. This went on for minutes.

Frank was finally detained by two burly students, holding him tightly. Gerard lay on the ground, passed out an covered in blood. 

"You're an asshole!" Frank screeched at the unmoving body. "You should just kill yourself already! Since you want to so bad! I'm done with you, Geetard!"

———

"Did you really sleep with a girl, Gee?" Frank asked sadly, staring at his ex with pleading eyes. Pleading for what, he didn't know.

"I did.." Gerard nodded, sad himself. He regrets it, all of it. Yet he still continues three of the worst addictions.

"With who..?" Frank asked. 

"Lyndsey Ballato." Gerard answered in a sigh.

"The lesbian!?" Frank questioned incredulously.

Gerard just sighed again and nodded. "I was angry at my parents and myself, and she was upset because her girlfriend broke up with her. We were both hammered and, yeah.."

"I'm glad I have an explanation.." Frank said. "But that doesn't explain why you did it!" He yelled, making other customers look over.

"Just.. Calm down." Gerard said. The waiter came back over and gave them their bill, to which Gerard paid straight away and they left. 

They wandered down the side walk, deciding on strolling through the park. 

"Why'd you do it Gee...?" Frank asked timidly. "I thought we had something– I thought you loved me.."

"I did, Frank. I did love you." Was Gerard's answer. "And I have no reason why I did what I did. I can only say, I was drunk."

"A drunk mans actions are a sober mans thoughts." Frank argued. 

"I don't know why I did it, Frank!" Gerard said, raising his voice. "I was angry at the world, and I didn't feel like crying into your shoulder, so I fucked someone who would let me fuck them!"

"Sorry for wanting to keep my virginity!" Frank shouted. "I wanted to wait till our one year anniversary!"

"I don't fucking care if you wanted to be sweet and romantic, I was a horny eighteen year old! Hormones, Frank!"

"I understand, Gerard! I was seventeen, I did understand wanting to jump your boyfriends bones!"

"Then why didn't you let me!"

"Because if I did my parents would have killed me!"

"They didn't have to know!"

"How did I know you weren't just using me for sex!?"

"Frank!"

"Excuse me, but there are children around. Stop arguing about sex here, and go somewhere else." Snapped a mother with children.

Frank had tears falling down his cheeks, and Gerard had tears pooling in his eyes. They were a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hungry. Pay me cheese.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sobbing Messes And Caring Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none.

"Kids are so angsty these days." 

"Mikes, you're four bloody years younger than me."

"Well sorry, Mr Attitude."

The two brothers were sat at Mikey's apartment for once. They sat on the couch, drinking booze and watching corny TV shows.

After the argument in the park, Frank ran off. Gerard ran after him, but damn the kid can run fast. Gerard called him, visited his work, visited his old house, but to no avail.

So Gerard went over to his brothers, a sobbing mess. He sobbed into Mikey's shoulder for half an hour, telling what happened for twenty minutes, then sobbing for another ten.

That's how they got where they are now.

"You should stop drinking and go to rehab, Gee."

"No."

Silence. Silence. Silence.

"It'd be good for yo–"

"No."

Silence. Silence. Silence.

"How's the case going?"

"It's tough, but we'll get there eventually."

"Right.."

Silence. Silence. Silence.

"So–"

"I should head out Mikes–"

"No, your drun-"

"I'm not drun–"

"You really are. Just stay here and–"

"Mike–"

"Stop interrupting my sentences Gerard!" Mikey shouted. "It's been decided."

"What's been decided?" Gerard asked flatly.

"You're getting your sorry ass into the guest room bed, then we're going to go visit mum and Grandma's grave tomorrow."

"Mikey! Do you know how much work I'll be taking off!?"

"I really don't care, Gerard! It's for your wellbeing!"

"Fine!"

Silence. Silence. Silence. 

"I'm going to bed." Mikey sighed. He stood up then kissed his older brother on the forehead. "Go to bed soon."

Mikey walked out of the living room and down the hall. The sound of a door closing lightly could be heard.

Gerard sighed and pulled out his phone. He decided to call his work and ask about the time off.

When he called up, Bryar was the one to answer.

"Hello? Police Department, Officer Bob Bryar speaking." He answered.

"Oh it's you, Bryar." Gerard sighed, not wanting to deal with the older man.

"You sound happy to hear from me, Way." Bryar chuckled. "What can I do for you?"

"I need tomorrow off." Gerard requested.

"Why's that?" Bryar asked, mildly concerned.

"Um, for my wellbeing." Gerard mumbled. "My brother said I wasn't seeming to well lately, so we're visiting some family tomorrow."

"Alright, alright." Bryar sighed. "Do what you must, but you better be at work on Monday."

"I can assure you I will." Gerard confirmed.

"Goodbye, princess." Bryar laughed then hung up.

Gerard sighed then decided to try calling Frank again. It went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Frankie, it's Gee again.. Please call me back, I just want to make sure you're safe and okay... I'm sorry for what I said today.. And what I did back then... Please, call me back.."

Gerard sighed and turned his phone off, putting it into his pocket. He put his empty beer bottle on the sink in the kitchen then made his way to Mikey's spare room.

He pulled off his shoes and socks, then pulling off his pants and climbing into the bed.

———

"Wake up, Gee!" Mikey yelled the next morning, attempting to wake up his older brother.

"Wake up your fat oaf!" He said loudly.

"I'm not fat.." Gerard mumbled into his pillow.

"Oh good your up." Mikey smiled. "Now actually get up, I'm making pancakes."

Then Mikey walked out of the room, leaving Gerard alone. 

Said man sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He yawned and grabbed his phone from his jeans pocket.

He turned it on and saw a voicemail from Frank. He went and listened to it.

"Hey Gee, it's Frankie. I'm sorry for running away, again. I'm okay. I went to a friends house. Remember the girl I told you about, Jamia? Yeah I went to her house. Anyway, thanks for checking on me. Catch you later, bye."

And that was it. Not fretting, no anger, no sadness. No emotion at all, really. It was all too, weird. 

Gerard pushed that feeling aside and got out of bed. He pulled on his jeans then made his way to the kitchen.

"You still like chocolate chip pancakes right?" Mikey asked his brother.

"Of course." Gerard replied.

"Good, cause that's what you're getting." Mikey said. "Oh and, we're gonna head out at nine."

"But it's eight now." Gerard said, looking at the time.

"That's why we gotta move our asses." Mikey said like it was obvious.

"Ugh, it's so early though..." 

"Stop your complaining. You're a big boy now."

"The hell Mikes? Stop sounding so perverted yet like mum at the same time."

"Speaking of mum–"

"Oh no."

"–I called her before and told her we were coming to visit. She's really excited to see us, especially her eldest son."

"Yay." Gerard muttered sarcastically.

"Oh don't be a soggy bitch." Mikey rolled his eyes. "It'll also be good for you to visit grandma. She probably misses you."

"Yeah.." Gerard mumbled.

Mikey served up the pancakes with some coffee and the two brothers sat and ate with some small talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to start school soon. Please no. I would rather choke on chewing gum and die.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home Towns And Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sad Gee, spooky nightmares

The two brothers stood outside a classic town house. It was one story, two big windows and both sides of the door. A round window above the door for the attic, and a well kept garden.

Mikey run the doorbell and Gerard death glared his brother until the door was ripped open.

"Mikey! Gerard!" Called a shrill voice. Mrs Way, or Donna Way. She pulled her youngest son into a hug.

"Oh Mikey, it's been a few months." Donna pouted. Mikey just shrugged and pecked his mums cheek.

"Been busy with work mum." Mikey apologised.

"Oh it's quite alright dear." She smiled at her youngest son then turned and glared at her eldest. "You on the other hand."

"Uh.." Gerard mumbled, not knowing what to say.

"It's been two years Gerard! Did you even care to call!?" Donna yelled. "Not even on Christmas! Yet you call Mikey every holiday and meet up with him every other day!"

"Mam–" Gerard tried apologising, but was cut off by Donna slapping him on the face.

"Don't 'mama' me boy! You can't guilt your way out of this! Now march your butt inside, you've got a lot of explaining to do."

———

"So, you haven't spoken to us for two years because you've been busy with work?" Donna questioned in disbelief. "That's your excuse."

"I'm quite proud of him." Mr Way, Donald, said.

"What about a girlfriend, Gerard? Or a.. Boyfriend?" Donna asked.

"I've had a few flings, but–"

"Flings! Oh god, my sons a whore!" 

Gerard sat there, his face bright red with embarrassment. Donna sat there lecturing him, Donald listening in sometimes but otherwise watching whatever sport was on the TV. And Mikey sat giggling at his brother.

After an hour lecture from Donna, they finally decided to have lunch.

Donna slowly got over that fact Gerard hadn't contacted anyone apart from his brother for two years. And they had a pleasant conversation of catching up. Which there was a lot to do.

After three hours of talking, Donna brought up something Gerard really didn't want to do.

"You should go visit Elena's grave."

And Gerard fell silent. Donald looked over at his wife while Mikey stared at his brother.

"Come on, Gee. It'll be good." Mikey said softly.

"I know!" Gerard snapped then softened his voice. "I know, I'm just.. Scared.."

"Let's go Gee, I'll be there with you." Mikey said, standing up.

Gerard sighed and stood up silently. He walked over to the entry way and pulled on his shoes and coat, Mikey doing the same.

"Bye boys! Be careful!" Donna called as the brothers walked outside.

They jumped in Mikey's car and the youngest drove to the cemetery, the eldest sat in silence.

Once at the cemetery, Mikey parked and the two got out. How ironic, it started raining.

They walked through the familiar gates and through the graves. Up to the familiar gravestone with a tree.

They stood in front of the grave, heads down and hands folded in front of them.

Mikey noticed Gerard wasn't going to talk, so he decided to start.

"Hey grandma. How are you? How's heaven? I brought Gerard with me today. Um, works been great. I've had a few dates with this Pete guy, but also some with this Ray Guy. But there's also a girl I really like."

"We all really miss you. Me and Gee especially. I hope everything's well for you in heaven and you made some friends."

Mikey stopped talking and looked over at his brother who hadn't said a word. Mikey excused himself to his car and left Gerard to cry.

———

Gerard had gotten back in the car. Tear tracks down his cheeks and soaking wet.

Mikey drove right back to their parents house and Gerard went upstairs to have a warm shower.

After his shower he came back downstairs to be pleasantly suprised with a nice warm cup of hot chocolate. With marshmellows.

The family sat in the living room and went through old photos and videos.

Then it was dinner and Donna cooked up some beautiful meat and vegetables. The family ate happily together.

After they had finished their meals, they made their way back to the living room.

They watched Lord Of The Rings together, Gerard's nerdy request. Then everyone went to bed.

———

Gerard woke up to shifting in his bed. He groaned and rolled over, flicking the lamp on. It was three in the morning, right on the dot.

He looked over to the side that he felt shifting, seeing nothing but.. Blood?

He poked it with his finger, pulling his hand back to find out it is indeed blood. 

He checked his face then the rest of his body. He's not bleeding. 

He gets out of bed and takes the sheet off, taking his time to put a new sheet on.

He turns his light off and goes back to sleep.

———

Gerard wakes up to a sharp pain in his ribs. He wakes with a loud gasp.

He puts his hand on the point that hurt, and felt something wet and sticky.

He sat up and turned on the light, seeing that he was bleeding out.

He started panicking then out of the corner of his eye, he saw something at the foot of his bed.

He looked over and saw it was the batman doll from Frank's shop. 

It held up a batarang with blood on it, Gerard's blood.

Gerard let out a shrill scream, waking up everyone in the house.

Gerard screames in terror, screamed in pain.

Mikey ran into the room and flicked the light on, seeing his distressed brother.

"What happened!?" Mikey shouted.

"I'm bleeding!" Gerard cries, pointing to his ribs. "And– and that!" He pointed to the doll.

"Bleeding where!?" Mikey rushed over to his brother. He assessed him, seeing no injuries. "Gerard, you're not bleeding anywhere."

Gerard looked to where the pain was moments ago. Only to find out in fact, he's not bleeding. "But– what about the do–" the doll was gone as well.

Gerard sat in silence, his brain wrenching. He saw correctly? He's not dreaming. It felt too real.

Mikey groaned, rubbing a hand down his face. "This is what alcohol does to you, Gee. Go back to sleep."

Then the youngest of the brothers walked out, turning the light off behind him and going back to his bed.

Gerard laid back down, turning off his lamp and pulling the covers up to his shoulders.

What the actual fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to die, my legs are in so much pain. Sports are not my strong point.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roasting Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angsty donna.

Gerard woke up the next morning completely out of it. He walked into the bathroom and did his business.

As he was washing his hands, he just stared at himself in the mirror. He had dark bags under his eyes.

It was probably from what happened last night. He couldn't have dreamed it, right? He was wide awake.

He felt the pain. The pain in his ribs. And he felt the blood flowing out from his wound.

And he saw the doll. The doll staring right at him. The mask it wore, almost as if there was a dent where the mouth should be, forming a smirk. The sharp weapon, glimmering in the light of the lamp.

Gerard got a shiver up his spine, not feeling safe at all. He washed his face, trying to rid of the uncomfortable feeling.

He walked downstairs, seeing everyone at the table. Mikey on his phone, Donald reading his morning paper, and Donna chatting away as usual.

As soon as Gerard walked into the room, everyone looked up. "Morning dear." Donna smiled. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please Ma." Gerard said, walking over to the table and siting next to his brother.

"Black and two sugars?" Donna asked, and Gerard nodded.

"Put a bit of beer in it?" He asked quietly.

Donna stayed quiet while she started making her sons coffee, not replying to his question. When she finally did, it sounded as if no emotion was in her voice. It was just one simple word, but it sent shivers of fear down Gerard's spine.

"No."

Mikey turned off his phone and looked at his brother. He shook his head, as if disappointed. Gerard wouldn't be shocked if he is.

"You really need to go get help, Gerard." The youngest said. "Maybe rehab."

"I don't need help, Mikes." Gerard said. "I'm fine."

"Oh yes, screaming that your bleeding at four in the morning is fine. And asking for alcohol with your morning coffee at eleven in the morning is fine."

Gerard just shrugged. "It's my life."

"And your livers. Have fun when they fail." Was all Mikey said before he unlocked his phone again and scrolled through whatever app.

Gerard quietened down, accepting the coffee from Donna when she gave it to him. He sipped at it slowly, despite it being boiling hot.

"So, you had a nightmare?" Donna asked. Gerard nodded shyly, like a small child. "What was it about?"

"I don't remember.." Gerard lied. But he remembered clearly. Every single detail. 

"Oh, well that's alright sweetie." Donna smiled softly. "You were probably upset about seeing your grandma."

Gerard just shrugged silently. He continued to drink his coffee. The family was quiet, not talking once, which was a big shock.

"What are we doing today?" Mikey asked, finally breaking the choking silence. 

"Why don't we go out for lunch?" Donna asked. "Wouldn't that be good, Donald?"

"Yeah, sure." Donald mumbled, to absorbed in his paper.

Donna just rolled her eyes. "Gee! You could see your old friend. What was his name again?"

"Bert..?" Gerard asked in a quiet tone. 

"Yes, him!" 

"I don't think he'd like to see me, Ma."

"Why is that?"

"I sent him to rehab..."

"Yes something you should do yourself. So why don't you run along, get dressed, and go visit him to get some tips on how not to be an alcoholic."

Gerard pulled a face, kind of suprised that he totally just got roasted by his mother. 

Mikey snorted from beside him, earning an elbow in the rips. But Donna wasn't done there.

"Don't go laughing at your brother, Micheal. Chasing after three people, what a whore. Go with Gerard to see Bert, I hear he's settled down and married."

Mikey's jaw dropped, as he was also just thrown into a fucking oven and burnt by his own mother.

The two brothers sulked up the stairs and to there rooms to get changed and have showers.

"I mean, she is right." Gerard said to his brother. "You are quite a whore."

Mikey rolled his eyes, shoving the elder brother. "Sod off, alcoholic."

Gerard just shrugged and quickly skidded into the bathroom first, slamming the door shut. Mikey groaned and walked off into his room.

The two brothers had their turn in the shower. They got dressed and made sure they had everything on them before going back downstairs.

"You boys ready to go?" Donna asked her two boys. They nodded. "Meet us at the Italian restaurant at two."

"Yes Ma." Gerard sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me boy." Donna scolded. Gerard rolled his eyes again and Donna tutted.

The two brothers walked out, Gerard grabbing the keys. They walked to the Mikey's car, Gerard being the driver this time.

"This is my car, You know." Mikey said.

"Oh well." Gerard smirked. Mikey groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aHHHHH FHIS BETTER UODATE WISHWJOEHSJWODUDJEOX.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: bleh

The brothers, after driving around like lost tourists for a good half an hour, found Bert McCracken's house.

"Ugh. I don't want to do this." Gerard whined, sinking down in his seat after he turned the car off.

"What? Afraid he'll hate you?" Mikey asked, sarcasm in his tone.

"Yes." Gerard nodded. No sarcasm.

"Oh come on, you pansy." Mikey rolled his eyes. "Like Frank, it's been a good four-five years."

"Yes but, the Frank and Bert situation were very different." Gerard said. "One was my boyfriend and the other was my best friend."

"You sent one to a hospital and cheated on the other." Mikey shrugged. "Big deal."

"Okay, wow." The eldest scoffed. "Bitchy much? Just because mum forced you to come doesn't mean you have to be such an asshole."

And Gerard was out of the car, slamming the door shut. Cause, boy he was pissed. His brother hit hard.

"Gee." Mikey got out of the car, shutting the door more reasonably. "I'm sor–"

"Save it." Gerard mumbled. The two brothers walked up the pavement and to the front door. Mikey rung the doorbell.

The door opened and there stood their old friend Bert. "Way brothers?" He asked in disbelief.

"The one and only." Mikey nodded.

"Shit, wow. Never thought I'd see you guys. Well, Gerard at least." Bert laughed. "How're you both?"

"Good, man. You?" Seems like Mikey was the only one trying to have a conversation.

"I'm great. I've got a beautiful wife and a little boy on the way." He grinned. "Gerard, how're you?"

"Been better." Gerard muttered.

"Don't have to be such a douche, Gerard." Mikey mumbled quietly. "You are seeing someone who you haven't seen for years, be nice."

"Fuck off, Mikey." The eldest mumbled back.

"I see you're both having a bit of a dispute." Bert noted. "Well, I wanna catch up with you both so. Wanna come in?"

The two brothers nodded and walked in. They took off their shoes and coats at the door, then went into the living room.

They sat down on a nice, brown cushioned couch. "Coffee?" Bert asked.

"Actually. Do you have any alcohol?" Gerard asked.

Bert's eyebrows raised, and you could tell he wanted to make a comment, but he didn't. Oh but he actually did. "Guess who's the alcoholic now."

"I'm not an alcoholic." Gerard quickly denied.

"It's midday, Gerard. Only alcoholics have drinks this time of day. And how would I know?" 

"Because you used to be one.."

"Mhm. And you put me in rehab for it. And I got better and am doing great now. I know I acted like an asshole at first for you doing that, but I'm actually very thankful." 

Gerard just shrugged. "I think we should start looking for rehabs for him." Mikey said to Bert, who nodded. "Also. We'll both have coffee. Black and two sugars."

Bert nodded and went off to make the coffee.

"Fuck off, Mikey." Gerard growled quietly. "I don't need a fuckin' rehab."

"You do." Mikey whispered. "Clearly."

"I really don't."

"It's the middle of the day, and you want alcohol. Not to mention, you're moodier than usual. Probably because you haven't drunk for awhile."

"Oh piss off."

"So I'm right."

"I don't need a rehab."

"You're not agreeing if I'm right or if I'm wrong. But I am right with you needing help."

"I don't Mikey. Drop it."

"You do, Gee. I don't want the day to come where I see you laying on your floor dead because you gave yourself alcohol poisoning..."

"Here are your coffees!"

———

 

"How have you's been up to?" Bert asked his old friends.

"Well. I currently work at a music store. Not a big deal." Mikey said, shrugging.

"He's also chasing after three different people." Gerard piped in.

"Ooh? Who? What're their names and what're they like?" Bert asked, sipping his coffee.

"Alysha, Ray and Pete." Mikey rolled his eyes. "I've gone on a few dates with them all."

"One female and two males?" Bert asked and Mikey nodded. "Never knew both Way's were gay."

"Bisexual, actually." Mikey cut in.

"Right, sorry." Bert put his hands up. "And who do you like the most so far?"

"Well, I really like Pete. But I'm pretty sure he's fucking this guy named Patrick. Alysha's nice, but she's a little eh. Ray's really nice, and cute, and attractive."

"Do you have a picture?" 

Mikey nodded and pulled out his phone. He showed Bert and his brother pictures of each.

"You seem to like Ray the most, why not choose him." Gerard said.

"I want to see where things go with the other two first." Mikey said.

Gerard scoffed. "Whore." Mikey rolled his eyes.

"And what else Mikey?" Bert asked.

"Um, not much." Mikey thought. "I've been playing and writing some songs. Playing my bass a lot. And helping Gerard."

"Almost like the older brother." Bert pointed out. "You seem to have your life together. Not relationship wise."

"I suppose I do." Mikey nodded. "But do I really need to settle down? I'm twenty one."

"True. But it's not hell to date someone, y'know." Bert hinted. "Anyway. What about you Gerard?"

"I'm a detective.. And I'm missing a lot of work so I'm going to get in a lot of trouble." Gerard mumbled.

"A detective?" Bert asked in disbelief. "But– but– your dreams... To be in a band, to make comic books... What happened?"

"Didn't work out." Gerard shrugged. "Couldn't find the right people. Didn't really want to. Became a detective."

"Well. Are you at least a good one?"

"Not at the moment. Seeing as I've skilled basically a we– and that's my college, I'll be right back."

Gerard stood up, walking out of the room and answering his phone.

"He and Frank have met up again." Mikey said quietly.

"Oh. How's all that?" Bert asked.

"Troubling. I think it's stressing them both out." Mikey said. "By the way, you don't still have feelings for Gee do you?"

"No. No of course not. I have a wife and a kid on the way." Bert said. "But I'd like to be friends with him again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh. I feel like shit, please kill me


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home and Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: you should know by now this is a horror book type thing, do you really need warnings? 
> 
> Also I'm going to be asking random questions from now on. You should, like, give the answer in the comments because little things like that fill my heart with joy.

XOFrnk: Geebear!

Geebear: 'sup Frankie?

XOFrnk: wud right now?

Geebear: sitting in a car driving back to town. Why?

XOFrnk: oh. Wait why?

Geebear: I went out of town with Mikey to visit my family

XOFrnk: ohh. But what 'bout ur work?

Geebear: that's why I'm coming back, they said if I don't go to work tomorrow, Tuesday, I'm fired

XOFrnk: oh dear! U better go 2 work!

XOFrnk: u like ur job right?

Geebear: yeah

XOFrnk: well I mean it won't be a shame if u get fired

XOFrnk: u could start that band!

XOFrnk: or even publish a comic!

Geebear: no, not a problem at all. Let me just go get fired and end up broke and homeless.

XOFrnk: God, don't have to be such a killjoy.

Geebear: sorry, Frank

XOFrnk: whatever. Gtg 

———

Gerard had gotten a call early that morning. It was from Bob, screaming down the phone.

He couldn't catch most of it, but from what he did catch, it wasn't good. 'Why aren't you here', 'your ass better be here tomorrow', 'Tuesday', 'fired'.

So Gerard packed up all his stuff, woke Mikey. Mikey packed all his stuff, as he was Gerard's driver.

They said goodbye to their parents, not having time for breakfast. They visited Elena's grave. Then they said goodbye to Bert.

Gerard promised them all he would come visit them more often, maybe even this Christmas.

Then the two brothers jumped in the car and sped off. So Gerard was grumpy, and didn't have any food or coffee in his system.

So when Frank texted, Gerard took out all his coffeeless attitude on Frank. The poor boy seemed hurt.

Gerard texted back a sorry, but got no response. He'll have to make it up to Frank later.

"Drive faster." Gerard said.

"Gerard, shut the fuck up." Mikey said, not taking his eyes off the road. "Sleep, or somethin'. I don't want to listen to your bitching."

"Fine, whatever." Gerard sighed.

He closed his eyes, curling up into the window slightly. It was uncomfortable and Mikey always had the AC on, so it was freezing. But Gerard managed to fall asleep.

———

"Gerard. Wake up." The youngest of the brothers said loudly as he shook the eldest.

Gerard groaned out, opening his eyes and uncurling his body. "Wha..?"

"We're at your place." Mikey said.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Gerard said. "And, thanks for taking me. I actually had a little fun, underneath all that stress."

"Yeah yeah." Mikey let out a slight grin. "Get outa my car, loser."

Gerard got out and stretched his limbs, moaning when they popped in all the right places. He grabbed his bag from the back then waved at his brother.

"See ya, Mikes. And finally choose someone." Gerard grinned.

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You.. Just, don't kill yourself."

"I won't. Love you." Gerard blew a kiss.

"Ugh. You're disgusting."

"Where's my 'I love you too Gerard'?"

"It doesn't exist."

"Hey now. You used to say it all the time when we were younger. Remember that time at school, when I was in high school, and you got pic–"

"Okay! Okay. Love you, Gee."

"Thank you. Now toodles."

"You're so gay."

"I know."

Mikey rolled his eyes and drove off, Gerard waving after him. Then Gerard skipped up the stairs to his apartment.

He decided to take another nap, as he has no where to be and nothing to do.

So he pulled off him shoes, his shirt and pants, after throwing his bag to the floor. And climbed into his bed, curling under the covers and falling asleep.

———

"Help us.." A voice whispered. It sounded like a child. A young boy. But it had a demonic tone to it, much deeper sounding.

"Help us.." The voice whispered again. "Please.." The voice sounded in pain.

"Who? What?" Gerard called out. A sudden bright light filled his vision, before everything was black. 

Two bright blue eyes, very realistic but not human, eyes, stood out in contrast to the black.

"Please..." The voice whimpered.

"Help who? Who are you?" Gerard called out to the voice. He tried to move, but to no avail. He was stuck.

The voice wailed, sounding like it was crying. They sobbed, and sobbed. 

Gerard struggled, trying to move. Trying to get to this child and comfort them.

A spine chilling scream rang out. It was from the child. The eyes were wide, scared. Then suddenly bright red, then black, dissapearing into the dark.

"You can't help them." A voice ground out. It was gravely sounding, like they haven't talked in a very long time. "You can't do anything. You will just become a slave."

"Help who?" Gerard demanded. "Who are you? What's happening? What happened to the kid!?"

"Help who? Everyone. Who are you? I am right in front of you. The kid, I killed him. What's happening? You're about to find out.."

 

A punch to Gerard's stomach, sending him down is what woke him up. 

He was on the floor now, sweat covering his body, his breathing laboured.

He sat up, putting his hand over his rapidly beating heart. "Fuck.." He breathed. 

He stood up, wobbling a bit. "It's all just from not drinking in a while, yeah. I just need a drink."

He walked out to his kitchen, already looking like a drunk person. He pulled open his fridge, only to receive a pungent smell.

His fridge had died, and everything was slowly rotting. His apartments always very hot, so it must have finally overheated.

Gerard gagged, covering his mouth. He closed the fridge and opened the cabinet, nothing.

He looked everywhere in the kitchen. Where did all his food go?

He looked at the time on his microwave. Four in the afternoon.

"I'll have a shower then." He said to himself. 

So he went off, having a nice cold shower that he didn't want. He then dressed himself in nice smelling clothes.

He grabbed his wallet and phone, slipping them in his pocket. He grabbed his keys and walked out of his apartment.

Off to bye food, a new fridge, alcohol, and smokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The question for today is... Favourite character so far?


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fridges and Normal Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more warnings. Unless it's serious. I'm in a good mood. How are you?

"I need a fridge." Gerard spoke to the store clerk. It was 5 in the afternoon, everything was about to close. But damnit, Gerard needed his fridge.

"Of course sir. Let me show you our range." The nice gentleman said.

He led Gerard over to the selection of fridges. He told Gerard about the perks and etc.

Gerard choose a fridge. A plain, normal, medium sized, fridge.

"And when would you like to pick it up?" The gentleman asked.

"Now?" Gerard said, well asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, sure, sir. Do you have a trailer to put it in?" He asked.

"No." Gerard frowned. "But I can get one. Just– it'll be around the back in ten, probably."

The gentleman nodded and went to another worker, telling them what's happening.

Gerard swallowed thickly. He really wasn't feeling good. 

His dream has scared him shitless. He was constantly on edge and checking children to see if their okay.

And parents think that's weird because they think it's a perverted man checking out their young child.

And Gerard needed alcohol. He needed the burn to run down his throat and kill his livers.

And he needed a smoke. Oh boy did he. He didn't have any gum and he just needed some cancer between his lips right fucking now–

Gerard pulled out his phone kinda shakily. He was shaking and sweating from withdrawal.

He clicked on the contact he needed and held his phone up to his ear.

"What, Way?" Bryar barked down the phone.

"You have a trailer right?" Gerard asked.

"Not me personally, but the station does. Why?"

"Can you please grab it and bring it to.. Um, the store where it sells furniture.."

"Why? What's in it for me?"

"Just.. Please. Y-you can have me for a day.."

"Oh.. Alright, princess."

And Bob hung up and fuck– what did Gerard just do?

Gerard waited out front and Bob eventually arrived. "So. Why'd you need a trailer anyway?" Bob asked.

"Fridge." Was all Gerard said.he got into the passenger seat and they drove around back.

They retrieved Gerard's fridge and Bob was driving it to Gerard's place, and Gerard was driving his car.

They set up Gerard's fridge, putting his old one outside on the curb.

"So. You broke your old fridge. How?" Bob asked and Gerard shrugged. "Right. So when do I get my promise?"

"Another day, Bryar." Gerard said. "I've got stuff to do."

"Whatever." Bob said. "See you tomorrow at work." Then he went off with his trailer.

Gerard jumped back in his chair and drove to the 24/7 supermarket.

———

 

"Eggs.. Eggs.. Where the fuck are the eggs..?" Gerard mumbled to himself, walking around the aisles.

"Definitely not in this aisle." A voice said. "This is like.. Sanitary stuff? Condoms, lube, shampoo, baby wipes."

"How do you go from condoms to baby wipes?" Gerard said, craining his head to see the voice.

Well the owner of the voice. Which is Frank. "Because I saw condoms that I came to buy then I saw baby wipes cause'a the huge ass sign."

"Right.. Is someone getting some tonight?" Gerard asked, grabbing stuff from the aisle he was in.

And yeah. He grabbed condoms and lube. And yeah he grabbed shampoo. And yeah, he grabbed baby wipes.. He likes makeup okay.

"No. There for just in case." Frank shrugged, walking beside Gerard. "What about you, Mr Lube-'N-Condom?"

"Just in case." Gerard mimicked, a smirk on his lips. He turned on to the next aisle, Frank following.

Gerard was waiting for Frank to freak out, start crying, or accuse him of something. Because Frank seemed a bit pissy at Gerard over their texting this morning.

"So why are you shopping at six at night anyway?" Frank questioned. He seemed like he was trying to have a normal conversation... For once.

"Fridge broke." Gerard shrugged. "I got back, fell asleep, got a fridge, now I'm shopping."

"What a tale." Frank laughed. "How'd your fridge brake anyway?"

"It's old." Gerard said. He grabbed packets of chips, throwing them into the trolley he had. "Plus my apartments hot. AC is broken."

"You should get a new one then." Frank said. "Or get it fixed."

"Is broken beyond repair. But I don't have the money to buy a new one."

"You're a detective! Don't you get like, a lot of money?"

"Not a lot. But I get a decent enough to pay for the bills. Not to mention I have a smoking habit and am an alch– like alcohol a little too much.."

"Alcoholic?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No.."

"Okay but yes." Frank giggled. "Wanna come by the shop tomorrow?"

"I would love to Frank but I can't." Low behold, Gerard finally found eggs. "I've got a lot of work to catch up on." He sighed.

"After work?"

"A lot of work to catch up on, Frank."

"Ugh! But that's so boring."

"Pays the bills."

"So you said..."

Gerard checked the last minute list he made on a crumpled receipt and looked in the trolley. He had finally gotten everything, after an hour.

Except for his alcohol and cigarettes, that is.

"So why are you shopping now Frank?" Gerard asked as they headed towards the counter.

"I was on my way back to my house after spending time with Jamia and I thought I might by some stuff." Frank started putting his five items on to the conveyor belt.

"And how is Jamia?" Gerard asked, putting his shitload of stuff behind Frank's.

"Good, really good." Frank quickly talked to the guy at the counter. He payed and grabbed his bag. Then stood off to wait for Gerard. "I might ask her out soon."

"Oh.." Gerard felt something. Hurt? Jealousy? But why would he feel that way? It's Frank Iero. The guy who put him in hospital. But also the boy who was his first love. His first everything. And he means, everything. Even first proper heart brake. "That's.. Nice."

"Yeah!" Frank chirped, smiling happily to himself.

The guy at the belt had finally gotten through all Gerard's stuff, including the mountains of alcohol Gerard had added. The guy even knew Gerard was an alcoholic.

Gerard packed all his stuff into bags and put them in the trolley, having to carry two bags. He paid the guy then the two walked out of the shop.

"Say.. Have you heard from Lindsey?" Frank asked.

"Ballato?" Gerard asked and Frank nodded. "A year or two ago, but not recently, no."

"Hm.. Shame.." Frank said, kind of in his own world. His head tilted to the side slightly, his eyes set on the horizon. A sort of fire in his eyes.

"Anyway.. I'll help you load that stuff into your car!" Frank said, snapping out of his little gaze.

So the two put all the groceries into the back of Gerard's car. Then Gerard took the trolley over to the others.

"Well.. See you when I do." Frank said as Gerard arrived back at his car.

"Yeah.." Gerard said.

"Bye!" Frank giggled. He gave Gerard an awkward hug them got in his car. He drove off and Gerard just watched.

"The fuck..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: current favourite band?
> 
> it's time for a dUCK


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Get No Summary I'm Too Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> screaming.

"Gerard.." A shrill voice spoke out. "Gerard..!"

This must be another night terror. Gerard thought as he suddenly couldn't move or speak. But he swears he's awake, as he can see, and it looks a lot like his room, especially the light at this hour.

"Gerard.. I'm so scared.." Said another voice. They sounded helpless and well, scared. "Help me..."

Gerard tried to speak, tried to move. But to no avail, as he was stuck.

"Don't bother helping.." The shrill voice said again. "You're going to end up like her soon anyway.."

"Just wait till tonight..." Another voice said. It was deep and static. 

Loud white noise filled Gerard's ears. He whimpered, trying to cover his ears. There was faint laughing, and crying.

Gerard tried moving, he tried and tried and tried. Eventually he just tried to scream, which he managed to.

But that woke him up with a start. Gerard sprang up right in his bed, now sitting up, staring at his wall. He was breathing heavily and sweat was dripping from him like a waterfall.

That white noise kept playing and Gerard searched for the source. His alarm clock that seemed very broken.

He turned it off, with some difficulty. "Well looks like I need to buy another thing.."

He hauled himself out of bed, peeling his covers off of his sweaty body. "Shit..." He breathed.

His heart was still pounding, his pulse ringing in his ears. His chest heaved as he took in quick breaths and sweat was literally dripping onto the floor.

Gerard reached for his cigarettes he recently brought last night. He grabbed his lighter, lighting up a cancer stick and sticking it in his mouth.

He grabbed it between his pointer finger and middle finger, pulling it away from his lips as he let out a breath, smoke flying into the air.

Gerard walked over to the fridge, pulling it open. He grabbed a beer and set it on the counter, closing the fridge.

He opened the can and pulled his cigarette away for a moment so he could take a swig.

He felt calmer now that he was killing himself. To put it bluntly anyway. 

A nicer way to say it is killing his lungs and liver. Slowly killing himself. But doing the job anyway.

Gerard finished off his cigarette, putting it out in the ash tray in the kitchen. He then skulled the rest of his beer and put the can in the trash.

"Time for a shower.." He spoke to himself.

———

"Well look who finally showed up." Bryar sneered. His arms were crossed on his chest, and he had a smirk on his lips.

"I thought you would have said 'look what the cat dragged in' or something along those lines. But sure, that's more threatening." Gerard mumbled, walking into the station. "Only you're not threatening as you look like a twelve year old emo."

"I-" Bryar stumbled. "Just, get to work! And you owe me for yesterday!" He barked.

"Aye aye!" Gerard fake saluted as he walked into his office. He closed the door with a sigh, leaning his head against it.

Today's going to be a long day.

Gerard put his coffee he had gotten along the way on the desk, then his case. He took off his coat and put it on the rack then sat down in his chair.

So much work. He's going to have to stay late then bring home work.

———

Five hours and three cups of coffee later, someone came into Gerard's office.

He looked to be an intern and he looked to be a bit stressed. Gerard could hear rushing and panicking in the space outside his office.

"M-Mr Way!?" The boy stuttered and Gerard nodded. "You-you're needed in the meeting room, stat." Then he scurried off.

Gerard frowned in confusion but stood up nonetheless. He walked out of his office and down into the meeting room.

Around him people were rushing everywhere. Officers were grabbing guns, fixing their uniforms, grabbing tazers. Somethings happening.

Gerard walked into the meeting room where all the boss's and some of the units were. Gerard raised an eyebrow in question but sat down where he usually sits.

"It has come to my attention that we have missed some stuff." The boss of the station said. He was known as Mitchel. No one knew his first name.

"While we've been studying the cases of the missing and/or dead children, we've neglected something. The parents, and/or family members, going missing or being found dead."

Chatter rose in the room, everyone muttering to each other or to themselves.

"Silence!" Mitchel shouted and everyone shut up. "There's something about it though. That connects both of the children and adult cases."

"What is that?" Someone asked.

"There's been something missing from the body." Mitchel said. "Like a clump of hair, finger, one last week was missing a breast."

"Okay, gross." Someone cringed.

"So if those are the dead bodies, what links the missing bodies?" Someone asked.

"Well, with the missing bodies, something is left behind. Again, like the others, it can be a clump of hair or a finger."

"What, and the killer left a boob?" Someone laughed.

"No, but they did leave a dick."

"Ew.."

"So, it must be Fun Ghoul, right?" Bryar asked.

"Most possible." Mitchel nodded. "As he had the note from the child's case, and the two cases are linked."

"Talking about the note, have we read it yet?" Gerard asked.

"No. I'll read it out now." Mitchel said, he signalled to that stressed looking boy earlier, who gave him a paper in plastic.

"Dear stupid policemen. My name is Fun Ghoul, I've been the one murdering and killing all these kids. Why? Well that's for me to know and you too find out. Though, there are some things I want to say. Your worker, Bob Bryar, has been pressuring your other worker, Gerard Way, into having sex with him. Now, I know Mitchel is homophobic, how do you feel about two of your workers being gay? Hm. By the way, I'm going to fuck your son then kill him. Love, Fun Ghoul."

"What the fuck!?"

"What kind of name is Fun Ghoul anyway?"

"Way and Bryar are fucking?"

"There are homosexuals in this room?"

"Disgusting!"

"Maybe fun ghoul as in it's fun to be a ghoul, being a ghoul like killing people."

"He's going to kill the cheifs son!?"

"What is this monster doing!"

Everyone was chatting, not quietly at all. Except for Gerard who was staring wide eyed at his lap in shock. Bryar who was staring off into space in shock. And Mitchel who was glaring down at the paper.

"Shut up!" Mitchel bellowed and everyone quietened down slowly. "Now-"

"Boss!" The door slammed open and two officers came in. They both had a bit of blood splatter on them. 

"What happened?" Mitchel asked.

"There was a guy in a mask. He had three hostages. Two are dead ones critically injured and in the hospital."

"And the criminal?"

"We caught him, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: current favourite song?


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Don't Get A Summary Today Either

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buy me a bed and a nice comfy pillow and an extra cuddly blanket.

Four people were in the interrogation room.

One being the criminal. A black guy, no hair, but a beard. His mask, that was supposed to be a bunny, lay on the table. He was cuffed to the table, and he sat in a plain wood chair.

Detective Way sat opposite the criminal. Files on the table on one side, and a notepad on the other. An Olympus recorder sat in front of them. A pen resting between his fingers. 

Officer Byar stood behind him, one hand clasped on the ba k of Gerard chair, the other in his back pocket.

Chief Mitchel sat next to the closed door. His arms crossed on his chest.

"So.. Ronald Tacker." Detective Way started. "There's really no point in asking why you were there, is there?"

"I really got no clue what you talken' 'bout man." The British criminal spoke. "Is it 'cause I'm black? Or 'cause I'm British?"

"No, you idiot. Because you were found with two dead bodies and a person near dead." Way rolled his eyes. "We're not being racist."

"Right, well.." Ronald laughed awkwardly. "It ain't Ronald by the way, it's Ronz."

"Ronz?" Way inquired, raising an eyebrow. Earning a nod, he held his laugh in. "Well, Ronz. Can you explain to us why you just mudered two people?"

"'Cause it parta my job man." Ronz said. "We do what boss tells us to do."

"We? Boss?" Way questioned, writing everything down on his notepad. 

"Yeh' dat be what I said." Ronz confirmed. Way rolled his eyes.

"Who else is there?" Bryar piped in, asking his question.

"We got Chappo, bali, brite, sconny, cobba and jents." Ronz said.

"These are all code names?" Bryar asked.

"Yeh. I can't tell ya their real names even if I wanted ta. I don't know em'" 

Way wrote everything down. Everything they asked, everything the criminal said.

"And who is your boss?" Way questioned, adjusting in his seat.

"Fun Ghoul." Ronz replied. "Don't know his real name, don't know what he look like. He always wears a mask, and every part of his skin is covered."

"What does his mask look like?" Bryar asked.

"A ghoul, duh." Ronz laughed. "A green ghoul."

"Helpful.." Bryar mutted.

"Why did 'Fun Ghoul' want you to kill those people?" Way interrogated.

"Beats me man." Ronz shrugged. "He said he wanted two random peeps dead, and some trace of them brought to him."

"Creepy.." Bryar noted while Way just hummed in agreement. "Why are you being so honest with us Ronz? Or are you just lying?"

"Nah mate I'm telling ya the truth and the whole truth." Ronz answered honestly. "I don't wanna be in any more trouble."

"Too late for that." Chief Mitchel said, finally speaking. "You will be escorted to your cell by Officer Charles and Officer Amanda. Your lawyer will be here in the morning. But I highly doubt you're getting out of this."

Two officer came in and uncuffed Ronz from the table, then dragged him to his cell for the night.

Once the officers left, Chief Mitchel turned to Way and Bryar.

"I don't know how to feel, if I'm honest." He spoke. "I'm frankly disgusted, and mad. But what can I do. I will not fire either of you, as you are two of the stations best workers. But I do ask you keep your private life away from your work life."

"Yes, sir." The two replied with a curtesy nod. Mitchel gave a short nod back.

"Way, I want you to stay late and work as hard as you can to figure out whatever you can. Bryar, you are dismissed and can go home." 

Then Mitchel walked out of the room, leaving the two distressed and confused men alone.

"Gerard.." Bryar breathed. "I- you probably let them find out. It's your fault. Chief probably hates me because I'm fucking you."

"Don't need to get your panties in a twist, Bob." Gerard snarled. "I'm not happy about this either. But heck, I have a job to do. And like chief requested, private life and work life seperate. So go home."

Gerard began packing up his stuff. Piling the files and papers and notes, the stopping the Olympus and putting it on top.

"Well, when will we be able to get together again?" Bob asked in a softer tone."

"Life's are separate right now, Bryar." Gerard said, starting to work out of the room. "And right now, Way has a lot of work to do." 

"Damn.." Bob whispered. "He's so sassy, and has the hips and ass to match..."

———

Gerard had heard what Bryar had said, and it had made him slightly flustered. But it also fuelled his newly lit fire.

He was mad, oh, he was very mad. How dare this, this criminal mastermind, exploit him like that. He was going to teach this crazy son of a bitch a lesson.

Gerard listened to the tape of the interrogation over and over again, writing down little notes on how the minor criminal talked.

He wasn't a minor criminal, but in this case, he was. As his so called boss seemed to be the deadliest.

Gerard also jotted down notes on how the criminal acted when he talked. His body language, his face, his eyes. So to do that, Gerard also had to watch the security footage over and over again.

The interrogation started at five, ended at six. It's now eight. Gerard had gone through three coffees, half a pack of cigarettes, and he may have had half a bottle of beer.

"Fuck fuck fuck.." Gerard mumbled, starting down at his notes. He had a lot, but now enough.

This case was hard, very hard. And he wanted to go home, but with that dream coming back to his mind every second minute, he felt it was safer at the station.

"Help me.."

"Don't bother helping... You're going to end up like her soon..."

"Gerard... I'm so scared..."

"Just wait til' tonight..."

Gerard squeezed his eyes shut and tensed his whole body. They're just nightmares, it's not real.

So why isn't he going home? Because he has a lot of work to do, that's right.

So with a few more swigs of the alcoholic beverage, as in the entire rest of the bottle, he shot right back into work.

And throughout the night, he finished his cigarette packet, had three more coffees and another beer. Then Gerard finally retired at five in the morning, his head hitting the desk.

"You win.. This time.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: weirdest dream?


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Too Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee and Bob being friends

A knock on his door is what startled Gerard awake the next morning.

He jolted up in his seat. He had drool dripping down his chin, a piece of paper stuck to his face. His back hurt and he had a kink in his neck. His head was throbbing.

"Come in!" Gerard croaked. He stood up, peeling the piece of paper off his face, which was a sketch of the criminal from yesterday in his mask. He wiped the drool from his chin then looked at the door.

In walked the Chief, his eyebrow raised. "Way.. Did you sleep overnight?" He asked.

"I- yes sir, but it was unintentional." Gerard said, coughing after to clear his throat.

"Way, I know you skipped a lot of days. But you didn't have to work this hard." Chief told the tired man.

Gerard shrugged, not knowing what to say. "Sorry, sir. It won't happen again but."

"Good. I can't imagine the pain your neck is in." Chief Mitchel laughed. "Now, get to work. Then leave at your normal time."

Then he walked out of the room. Gerard groaned, slumping down in his chair.

First he needed some pain killers and some water. Then a coffee. Then a cigarette.

But to ruin that, Bryar had to burst into his officer. "Way, want to go interrogate Ronz family?"

"Not particularly, but it's my job." Gerard sighed. "First, do you have any pain killers?"

"In my backpack. Why?" Bryar asked, walking further into the room.

"Doesn't matter. I need two." Gerard stood up and grabbed a notepad and pen. He slipped on his coat then led Bryar out of the room.

"You get your backpack I need to grab some water. Meet you at your car." Gerard muttered, waltzing off.

Bryar just did as he was told. 

Once the two met up at the car, Gerard snatched the pain killers off Bryar and downed them with his bottle of water.

"We're dropping by the Starbucks down the street." Gerard said, sliding into Bryar's car. Bob getting in in the drivers seat.

"We are?" Bob asked, starting his Triton. 

"Mhm. I need coffee and need to take a piss." Gerard stated, pulling on his seat belt. "And there's a shop across from there where I can get a packet of cigarettes."

"Have fun with your cancer." Bob said as he started backing out and driving to the destination.

"I will. So much fun." Gerard retorted. "But whatever. It's either the cancer kills me first or my livers. Or Mikey, or even Frank.."

"Someone's in a pissy mood." Bob pointed out.

"I fell asleep at my desk, Bryar. Of course I'm being a total white girl bitch." 

"Didn't say you were being a- whatever, you're a white girl bitch everyday. You're just being the queen bitch off of mean girls."

"You mean Regina George?"

"How do you even know her name?"

"Well, as a gay you should know. Even closeted gays watch Mean Girls."

"I'm not gay.."

"Yeah? Tell that to your dick as it wa-"

"Okay! Okay... Anyway. I have a question."

"Shoot, Mr I'm-Not-Gay-But-Get-Horny-Over-Guys-Assholes."

"I swear to fuck Gerard-"

"Uh uh, it's Way. Private life and work life seperate."

"Dude, that entire conversation was anything but work colleagues having a friendly chat."

"Piss off and ask your question."

"Mikey's your brother right?"

"Yes, you've met him before. Was that your question?"

"No." They finally pulled up to Starbucks and Bob parked in one of the parks out front. "Who's Frank then?"

"An old friend..." Gerard said, starting to get out of the car. "...just recently got back in touch with him."

"Is it Iero?" Bob asked once the two had gotten out of the car. "Frank Iero?"

"Uh, yeah." Gerard nodded. "You know him?"

"No. I've got a friend, his girlfriend loves his dolls." Bob said, opening the door for Gerard.

"Thanks." Gerard mumbled. "Really? I find his dolls are kinda... Creepy."

"So do I." Bob agreed. The two stepped into the short line. "But she loves them."

"Makes it sound like she loves him." Gerard laughed. "What's her name?"

"Brittany. And just maybe, apparently she talked about his tattoos a lot." Bob said.

He stepped up to the counter and ordered his drink and a muffin. Gerard stepped up after Bob and ordered his drink and a slice of carrot cake.

"I mean, he has some pretty sick tattoos." Gerard said. "I've always liked tattoos."

"A kink for them would you say?" Bob laughed. "And never really seen the guy. Shame I don't have any tattoos."

"It really is a shame, yes.." Gerard mused. "Be a doll and get the food and drinks? I really need to take a piss."

"Fine." Bob rolled his eyes. "I'll meet you back in the car. Don't forget your cancer sticks."

"Never would." Gerard cracked a grin then scurried off to the toilet.

As he finally took his well awaited piss, he had a fond smile on his lips. 

Maybe he could form a friendship with Bob.

Maybe something more.

Maybe get him to come out of the closet.

Gerard chuckled to himself lightly. "Un-fucking-likely.." He mumbled quietly.

———

Gerard took his piss, bought some cigarettes, then jumped in the car with Bob.

The two drove to a parking lot and sat there for a bit. They drank their coffees and ate their food, all while getting along and making jokes.

Gerard, obviously had a smoke. Calming him down. He felt better than what he did this morning.

He also washed his face a bit in the bathroom as he looked more like death then usual.

They than drove to the criminal, Ronz, house. To interrogate the family.

Upon arriving, Gerard stole some of Bob's axe and drenched himself in it. 

He smelt like shit.

"Now we have to go professional, Bryar." Gerard said, looking at his possibly newly formed friend.

"Of course, Way." Then Bryar rung the doorbell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: celebrity crush?


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I was rich. I could've brought tickets to see 5SOS. ;-;

"'Ello...?" A woman asked as she gingerly opened the door. She was small and petite, the same skin tone as Ronz but with white frizzy hair. And of course, the same accent.

"Hi Ma'am. I'm Officer Bryar and this is Detective Way. We are here to discuss Ronald Tacker." Bryar introduced, standing strong like the amazing Officer he is.

"My son? Yes, I've been expecting you." The lady said, stepping away from the door and letting the two men of law walk in.

She shut the door behind them then gave them a sweet smile. "Come, come. Take a seat." She patted her bright yellow couch. "I'm Ronald's mother, Cheshire."

"That's a very interesting name, Mrs Tacker." Bryar said, sitting down on the couch. Way sat next to them.

"Please dear, call me Cheshire. Would either of you like some tea? Coffee?" Cheshire offered.

"Coffee, please." Way said before Bryar could turn the offer down. 

Cheshire nodded and with a promise of being back, wandered into what they assumed to be her kitchen.

"This seems like a house that's being kept just above being broke." Way whispered.

"What?" Bryar whispered back, very confused.

"They're not broke, but not rich. Nor are they on a good income. Just enough money to keep them alive and not broke and on the streets." Way explained.

"Right, okay." Bryar nodded. "How the hell do you get that from being in two rooms?"

"Shut up." Way rolled his eyes. He just knew, as he also understood on a personal level.

Cheshire walked back into the room with three cups on a tray, a sugar jar, a milk holder, and a small plate of cookies.

She set down the tray on the coffee table. She put one cup in front of Way and the other in front of Bryar. Both in coasters.

"Sugar?" She offered and both men nodded.

Once their coffees were sorted out and Cheshire was settled into her seat, the interrogation began.

"So, Cheshire. Were you aware your son was a criminal?" Way asked, bringing out his notepad.

"No. Oh gosh, no." Cheshire shook her head. 

"Can you please tell us a bit about him?" Bryar asked and Cheshire nodded.

"He was a simple Man." Cheshire started. "Yes, he is thirty and lives, or lived, with his mother, but that isn't his fault."

"A year ago he was living with his wife, and their daughter. Then on her way back from work, Ronald's wife was killed. Ronald, only working at the grocery store, didn't have much money, so he and his daughter moved in with me."

"He still worked at the grocery store, taking any shift he can. One day, Charlie, his daughter, dissapeared. A week later, Ronald dissapeared for two days."

"He came back like a new man. He only took shifts at the store during the day, and snuck out at night. Not to mention he acted very secretive."

"I asked him several times, 'what's the matter?' But he would always reply with nothing. Last month, he started to grow back into himself. And leading up to this, incident, he really was himself."

"Do you ever think that he really was always a stone cold killer?" Way asked bluntly. He wrote down everything the old lady told him.

"No!" Cheshire shook her head. "Never! He's a sweet boy!"

"Of course, ma'am." Bryar nodded. "But he just killed two people. Those two people being his and his wife's old friends, and he severely injured their daughter."

Cheshire's eyes widened and she looked down at her lap where she was holding her tea cup. Her thumbs traced the edge of the cup as she silently thought.

"Do you mind if I have a look around?" Bryar asked.

"No." Cheshire said, shaking her head. "Go ahead."

Bryar gave a smile and curt nod. He drank the rest of his coffee then went exploring around the house. 

"So, Cheshire." Way smiled. "How long were Ronald and his wife married?"

"Ronald and Lacey were married for three years." Cheshire said.

"And how old was their daughter? Before, Lacey was murdered."

"Four years old. Only by a few days."

"Sad, yes. And I do remember the police investigating Lacey's murder. Her killer was found, yes?"

"Yes."

"Yes.. It was an old disgusting man. He wanted to rape her but she struggled and said no, so he killed her. His name was Charles, Charles Tacker. Your husband, I believe."

"He was my husband. Charles is no longer my husband."

"Charles was found and was going to go through trial. Yet, he somehow escaped just before his trial. You knew that, right?"

"Yes. What does this have to do-"

"He was then found dead, ten days after Charlie, Ronald's and Lacey's daughter, was kidnapped. Supposedly a suicide."

"What does this have to do with my son!?"

"You said, a week after Charlie went missing, Ronald went missing for two days. A week is seven days plus two is nine. You don't always find a body on the day it gets killed."

"You think my son killed his father!?"

"Yes. I think that's what started it. He was mad that Charles had killed Lacey, and there was a very big chance he kidnapped Charlie."

"I- no.."

"Cheshire. Have you ever heard Ronald mention someone named Fun Ghoul?"

"Once. Ronald said that there was this cool guy down at the arcade whose nickname was Fun Ghouk and he was meeting up with him for some drinks."

"Right, well. Fun Ghoul was the boss of Ronald. Fun Ghoul is the boss of a bunch of other criminals. Like a ring leader. Godfather. King."

"And, Ronald murdered a wife and her husband, then injured their kid. That has happened to families before. It happened to yours. Lacey died, Ronald was supposed to, but he missed it."

"I think, he managed to meet up with Fun Ghoul, after Charlie was kidnapped, and negotiate something. Cause after Lacey, a mother and her husband were killed. Their son, missing. Has happened several times since."

"I-.." Cheshire was lost for words. She had put her cup down by now, and was now slumped in her seat. 

Way's phone began to ring. He pulled it out and the ID said Unknown. "Excuse me, I've got to answer this."

Way stood up and walked out of the room, to another room that seemed to be the dinning room. He swiped on his phone and brought the device up to his ear.

"Hello?" Way asked.

"Hello there, Gerard Way." A deep voice answered. It sounded familiar.

"Uh who is this?" Way asked.

"I am the nightmare from your dreams." The voice replied. "But no, I am not the killer you are looking for."

"And how do I know you're not? How do I know if you aren't the killer but you're working for them?" Way asked.

"You don't." The voice answered. "You know nothing. And can I just say, bravo for cheating last night."

"Cheating what?" Way asked.

"Our surprise." The voice laughed. "What a shame. But that's okay, we already had something for you to suffer for. Now we have two things."

Then they hung up.

Way pulled the phone from his ear and stared at the device in shock and fear.

Not ten seconds later did it light up again from a call. This time with an ID.

Frank.

Way answered it right away. "Frank?" He asked in a scared tone.

"Whoa you okay?" Frank asked with a small chuckle. "I just called too ask if you had talked to that criminal that was arrested last night."

"I- uh.. Yeah. I have. Interrogated him yesterday and just finished interrogating his mother.." Way breathed, scratching at the back of his neck. "And I'm fine."

"Right, well... Make sure that guy gets locked up. It's disgusting what he did." Frank spoke, but Way wasn't listening. Frank talked on about something. How disgusting it was that Ronz killed those people, that that poor child was now parentless.

"Yeah, sad, disgusting." Way said. "Listen, Frank? I gotta go. I'll call you later, or something."

Gerard hung up and pocketed his phone. He and Bryar had to head down to the station, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: favourite TV show?
> 
> My celebrity crush(s); Frank Iero, Vic Fuentes, Awsten Knight, Geoff Wigington, Oli Sykes, Andy Biersack, Ruby Rose, Jenna McDougall, Hayley Williams, Justin Hills, Kellin Quinn, Tony Perry, Gerard Way, Misha Collins, Cole Sprouse... Shall I go on?
> 
> My favourite TV show(s): Supernatural, Riverdale, Stranger Things, Shadow Hunters... And others I don't remember


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Is A Summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm having major writers block at the moment. I have no chapter after this yet, cause there all usually pre-written. So I'm going to try to get your chapter up on Friday, but like, writers block. So I don't know. Enjoy this chapter anyway

"Bryar!" Way yelled. Bryar jogged out of a room, coming up to Way with a concerned look on his face.

"What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost." Bryar pointed, raising an eyebrow.

"No. But I just got a call from someone.." Way whispered.

"Who?" Bryar whispered back.

"Uh.. I'll have to say down at the station." Way said. "I talked with Cheshire and I have a whole bunch of stuff. We have to go."

"Alright, man." Bryar nodded.

They walked to the living room and told Cheshire they had to leave. She asked if everything was okay.

"It's fine Cheshire." Way offered a smile. "Thank you for your time, hospitality and delicious coffee and cookies."

"You're welcome boys." Cheshire smiled. "Be careful. And please, crack this case down and stop the murders.."

The two men nodded then went out to Bryar's car. As soon as they were in Gerard wound down the window a lit a cigarette.

"Hey! What the hell!" Bryar shouted as he put the car in reverse, backing out of the driveway then driving down the road.

"I.. Bryar. I've been having nightmares lately." Way admitted. "They're always pitch black, with someone screaming, and two voices or just one."

"Okay. What the fuck are you on about Way?" Bryar asked incredulously. "Did that woman drug you or something?"

"Don't be postures." Way scowled. "I'm being honest and addmiting something terrifying, so don't be a dick and just fucking listen to me."

"Jesus Christ.." Bryar rolled his eyes. "Smoke your cigarette, please. You become an incredibly whiny bitch when you don't."

"I'm going to sick my god damn boot up your asshole."

"Just tell your fuckin' story!"

"Ugh, whatever. So I've been having these nightmares, and there's usually two voices or just one. And that call I just got, was from one of the voices."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Hahaha, no. I wish I was."

"That's.. Stupid."

"Thanks."

"I'm serious. Who would believe that bullshit!"

"It's on my log, and I can call them back."

"I suppose.."

"Drive faster.."

"Why? So you can tel everyone about your psychotic freak out."

"Dick.."

"Bitch.."

The once lighthearted friendly air vanished. They were angry at each other, at the world. But mostly confused.

Way was very confused. He was 110% sure he wasn't going insane. He had the unknown number in his log, just below when Frank called.

Frank. He's probably pissed at Way right now for hanging up on him. Oh is he going to get an earful.

Bryar was confused. He's pretty sure that this guy sitting next to him was drugged. But if he wasn't, then what the flying duck?

They arrived at the station and Way grabbed his stuff, bolting inside.

"Jean! Get Cheif and all the tops in the meeting room!" He shouted at the man behind the desk as he fast walking into the station.

He marched through the station and all the halls. He burst open the meeting room door and found a chair. 

He threw his coat over the chair then out his case down on the table. He begun to pace.

Everyone started piling into the meeting room. And that means everyone.

Way bought his hand up to his face, starting to chew on his thumb nail. He was nervous.

"Way." The Cheif said. "We're all here, what is it?"

"Okay, okay. Um.." Way stuttered. "This sounds like complete and total bullshit, but hear me out."

"We're listening."

"I've been having nightmares lately, since we properly got roped into this case. And they usually involve two or one voices. Today, I got a call from one of those voices."

People snorted. People laughed. People mumbled.

Cheif cleared his throat and looked at Way curiously. "And what did the voice say?"

"Knew my name. Said he was the nightmare from my dreams, but not the killer we're looking for. I asked how we would know if he was the killer or was working for them, he said we didn't know. Then he congratulated me for missing a surprise last night, said that now I have two things to suffer for."

"I... Okay." Cheif took a moment to take it all in. "Do you have proof?"

"On my phone? Yes." Way nodded. He pulled out his phone and went to logs, showing Cheif.

It had Mikey, random number, Frank.

"Who's Mikey?"

"My brother."

"The random number?"

"The voice."

"Frank?"

"My friend."

"Right. Well, call the random number."

"As you wish sir."

Gerard pressed on the contact then pressed call. He put it on speaker.

The sailing tone rang out through the quiet room. Everyone silent and tense, staring at the phone.

"Hello again.." The same voice answered. You could hear the smirk in his voice. "Gerard Way. You put me on speaker to all the officers, didn't you..?"

"Y-yes.." Way stuttered.

"Hello pathetic people.." The voice laughed. If Gerard wasn't so scared and confused, he would find the voice oddly hot.

"My name is Chappo. I work for Fun Ghoul. And what Gerard Way says is true, I am the voice from his nightmares." The voice continued.

"Weird, right? I know. You don't have to believe, but it's true. Now. I'm going to kill off each one of your family's, then you all. Starting with Jean, and his boyfriend Marco. But Marco is a transgender, right? Born female? Currently pregnant?"

"I- yes.. Don't hurt him!" Jean shouted.

The voice laughed. Loud and booming. "I won't be hurting him, I'll be hurting her. Also, your child. I'm going to torture Marco to the brink, then cut open his stomach and rip out the fetus. Then I'll have my fun with that. And your girlfriend."

"Shut up!" Jean shouted. He pulled his hand over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. His friend, Eren, rubbed his back.

"Pathetic.." The voice snickered. "Toodles..."

And the line went dead.

"Track that phone.." Cheif said. No one moved. No one said anything. "I said.. Track that phone!" He shouted.

Everyone jumped. The tech whizz's grabbed Way's phone and walked out.

"Everyone else, do as much searching as you can. Kate and Mark, go to Jeans house and park a few houses away. Watch the house!"

"Yes sir!"

"I want two patrol teams looking around!"

"Yes sir!"

"Everyone else do as much research as you can on this case!"

"Yes sir!"

"Way, I want you to study over everything you collected today!"

"Yes sir!"

"Eren, take care of Jean! Jean, stay strong, Marco will not be harmed, nor your child."

"Yes, sir.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: favourite movie?
> 
> Osmosis Jones


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahhahahaah No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol what no

Hectic was one word to describe the station at the current moment. 

Wired was one word to describe all of the officers, detectives and a like.

Miserable was one word to describe Jean Kirschtein.

Dead was one word to describe Marco Bodt.

Jean stood out of the morgue. Marco was laid on the bed, an autopsy being done by the forensics Andy and Joe.

Erin stood next to Jean, a comforting arm around the sad mans shoulders.

The officers who were guarding Jean's and Marco's house stood a few feet away. Their hands clasped in front of them and their heads down.

The Cheif stood further away. His arms crossed across his chest. A stone cold look on his face.

Way was sat in his office chair. His elbows on the desk, head in his hands.

This was shit. This is absolute shit.

Another man dead. Marco was found dead, in bed, right next to Jean. There was blood trails, giving off the body was moved.

A oval shape was cut on the stomach and abdomen. The shape of a baby bump.

Organs and such were ripped, almost as if done by hand. Marco's face was shocked. His eyes wide, jaw dropped.

His neck was slashed. Blood drenching his body, clothes, bed sheets and floor.

Worse of all, the baby. Six months old. The baby was spread all over the wall. The blood, the systems that were still developing, the brain, everything.

The limbs and heart were placed in a basket in front of the door. On the wall was words in a mix of the babies and Marco's blood.

'WHAT A SHAME..'

It read.

It terrified officers. Some couldn't go into the crime scene. Many threw up. 

Jean was disappointed. He was asleep while his boyfriend and child were murdered. Probably in the same room.

Kate and Mark were disappointed. They were supposed to watch the house. And they did, taking turns to look around the house once every two hours. 

The Cheif had no emotion. He didn't know how to feel. While he felt some sympathy for his worker. He didn't care unless it was his own family.

Way was miserable. He wanted to help, he wanted to save poor Marco and baby Jean. But he failed.

The rest of the station was running around. They had no time to be sad. The forensics were looking for any evidence, on the body and the house.

Everyone was researching. Looking for how the killer could have broken in. Why they did this. What they used. Who did it.

———

Gerard had finally gone home. Well, he went home last night, but he couldn't sleep. He stayed up all night, smoking cigarettes and staring at a blank wall.

Tonight, he wanted to sleep. It probably won't happen, though.

Once Gerard got to his crappy apartment, he shed of all his clothes except for his boxers.

He threw them in a hamper in his room then went into the kitchen.

Gerard opened his fridge and looked through the food. He grabbed out a beer, putting it on the counter. Then a carton of eggs, butter and some milk.

He went over to the bench and put everything down. But, before he starts cooking, he must of course sip from his beer.

He then grabs out a bowl and a whisk. He put in three eggs, milk, salt, and pepper into the bowl then whisked it together.

Gerard grabbed out a frying pan and put it on the stove. He cut a bit of butter from the stick and put it on the stove. Once it melted, he poured in the egg mix.

He grabbed a spatula and gently mixed the eggs in the frying pan. Once done, he turned the stove off.

He grabbed some bread and stuck it in his toaster. While waiting, he drank the rest of his beer and grabbed out a knew one.

Once the now toasted bread popped up, Gerard put it on a plate then poured the eggs on the toast. Adding a bit of salt and pepper, Gerard reckoned he made a pretty decent meal. Plus, he didn't burn anything.

He grabbed a knife and a fork, as well as his plate and beer, and went to his living room. Putting his dinner on the table, he grabbed a remote and turned the TV on. Just his luck, The X-Men was one.

So Gerard ate his scrambled eggs, drank his beer, and watched X-Men. The events of today and last night slipped from his mind as he was in a certain peace.

———

There were hands on his neck. Squeezing. Squeezing. Squeezing.

He tried to take in a breath, only the hands cut off his wind pipe.

His hands sprang up, gripping the ones around his neck. His legs kicked and his body thrashed.

But he couldn't open his eyes.

He kept struggling. Struggling. He was just being strangled. No mercy.

He finally opened his eyes, only to look into the eyes of his old best friend.

His best friend. His first girl lover. The best and worst thing in his life.

Lyn-Z.

Her hands were tight around his neck. Her eyes a bright red, staring into his. Her veins a bright, electric blue, standing out in contrast to her paper white skin.

Her usually beautiful, black hair, was now in a mess. It was still in her usual pig tails. Well, one was. The other was ripped out, and the flesh there was red and bleeding. Her her was messy and knotty.

She leaned down more, still staring right into his eyes. He couldn't look away. He couldn't close his eyes or blink. She kept movin closer, and closer.

How had he not passed out yet? How is he still alive? How is he not dead?

Her lips touched his and everything shut off. 

Gerard sprang up on the couch. He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. If felt like there was a golf ball covered in sandpaper in his neck.

Gerard turned, his upper body over the edge of the couch. He threw up all over the floor.

He fell back on the couch and let out a dry sob. His neck still hurt, stung. He brought a hand up to his neck and felt something wet.

Hoping it was just sweat, Gerard pulled back his sweaty hand and looked to see blood.

Gerard jumped off the couch, ignoring the fact he just stept in his own vomit, and ran to the bathroom.

Fingernail marks were on his neck, small amounts of blood leaking from a few. And finger bruises also littered his neck.

"Oh god..." Gerard mumbled. He ran to his toilet, ripping the seat open and throwing up into the bowl.

So much for a calming night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: have you watched anime?


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backseat Horrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhahahahahahaha.  
> Do you guys actually like this? Is it good?  
> Hypothetically, if I killed myself what would y'all do?

Gerard didn't want to do anything today. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to speak. He didn't want to breathe.

Yet the last one he had to do, it was a part of staying alive, unfortunately.

Gerard let out a shaky sigh. He couldn't go outside, people would question the finger shaped marks on his neck.

That'd be a tad weird.

"What're those finger marks on your neck? Had a kinky night?"

"Oh no. I was just nearly strangled to death by my ex in my dreams and when I woke up they were just there!"

Not a fun conversation.

But sadly, Gerard had work. He could cover up the marks, that'd be a lot of makeup though.

He did a lot of art, he always wanted to go to an art school. Frank laughed and made a witty comment.

~~~ (iTS YA FAVE, A FLASHBACK. I'm changing the symbols for flashbacks because I myself got confused.)

"Frankie!" Gerard squealed. He would be eighteen. And currently being tickled by his hyperactive boyfriend.

"Gee!" Frank mocked, jumping up and down on Gerard's lap. Gerard huffed and tried to push Frank off.

Frank just grabbed Gerard's hands, the two having a pushing war. Eventually Gerard flipped Frank over and pinned him to the grass.

There hands stayed together, their fingers intwined next to Frank's head. Their legs tangled.

"Hi..." Frank breathed breathlessly.

"Hello.." Gerard gave a soft smile.

"Gee." Frank said. He let one hand slip from Gerard's and raised it, stroking one of Gerard's cheeks. "You're graduating high school soon."

"Yes, well-" Gerard started, only to be interrupted.

"Where're you going to go for college?" 

"Um, well, I was planning on going to an art school."

"So, basically a clown school?" Frank asked with a smirk.

"Frank Anthony Thomas Iero Junior!" Gerard scolded, hitting Frank's chest.

"Oh no, not the full name!" Frank faked gasped in mock fear.

Gerard huffed and collapsed on to Frank's body. "You're a dick.." He mumbled into Frank's hair.

"But you love me." You could hear Frank's smile.

"Do I?" Gerard asked sarcastically.

"You do... Don't you..?" Frank asked, sudden fear in his voice. "I mean, I was only joking Gee..."

Gerard quickly sat up, sort of. His hands went to his boyfriends cheeks, his knees on each side of Frank's hips, keeping himself up

"Of course, Frankie. I love you with all my heart. You're my one and only. The coffee of my life. I love you more than anything in the world. I could never leave you or hurt you, and I hope you could never do the same to me. I love you, Frank Iero."

"And I love you too, Gerard Way."

~~~

Oh how promises were broken and lies were told. 

Gerard stood up, going into his bathroom. He crouched down, pulling open a drawer and pulling out an old makeup bag.

He looked around in it before finally founding what he wanted. If he's putting on some makeup, he may as well go all out. Well, not all out.

It was a pale foundation. It was close to his skin, just a little paler. He put it on his face and his neck, covering up the marks.

He added some more shading and whatever other makeup to his neck to properly hide the marks. He also put on some eyeliner and a nude lipstick.

"Holy shit..." Gerard breathed, looking in the mirror. He hadn't done this in forever. He actually looks.. Good.

Then he screamed. Screamed bloody murder.

Why? Because he saw Lyn-Z standing behind him in the mirror, a dead look in her eyes. Gerard spun around, no one was there.

"H-hello..?" Gerard called out into his apartment, his voice cracking in fear. No response. "Anyone there..?" He asked again. Still, no response.

He let out a small whimper. Okay, maybe he should get the hell out of here. 

Gerard quickly went back to his room. He pulled on his clothes for the day, grabbed everything he needed including his bag, grabbed a can of beer from the fridge, then bolted out the door.

He went down to his car, jumping in and throwing his bag in the passenger seat.

He opened his beer, taking a good few gulps then putting it in the cup holder. 

He started the car, letting it heat up. He wound down the window, then grabbing his smokes and lighting one up.

After his first drag, he started driving. It was quite quiet, strangely enough for a Thursday morning.

He flicked on his blinker, looking in his rear view mirror to make sure there were no cars. And there wasn't, none. No cars. Nothing. It was just pitch black.

There was though, Lyn-Z sitting in the middle back seat. She had a soft smile gracing her features. She was perched forward, being able to see down her top. 

You could see patches of skin had been ripped off. She was also as skinny as an anorexic, a really bad anorexic.

Gerard slammed on his breaks, making himself and Lyn-Z jolt forward. He spun around in his seat, and this time, she was still there.

Her lifeless eyes looked directly into his. Her mouth slowly turned, making a distressed, ugly, horrifying face. The skin around her sharp cheek bones started to rip, as well as the skin around her jaw line.

Her eyes widened, and the skin on her forehead could he heard crinkling like paper.

"Gerard.." She moaned. "Why did you do this... It's your fault.."

"W-what is!?" Gerard stuttered. "Why're you here? What happened?"

"He happened, Gee..." Lyn-Z's features slowly changed from the horrifying look, to the soft smile again. "They beat me.. They raped me..."

"Wh- who did!!?" Gerard shouted.

"Because of you!" She screamed. Her eyes grew wide, eyelids lifting and spreading to see the entire ball. One eye fell from the socket.

Her mouth had ripped open, jaw breaking and falling, skin of the face ripping. She had reached out to touch Gerard. Punch him? Hit him?

Then she disappeared. The light came back in, flowing through the windows. Someone was knocking on the drivers side window just as Gerard saw something drop.

A black nail. Like Lyn-Z's used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: favourite ship?


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Haunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhahahahahahaha. Point out the three little mentions I made. They're pretty obvious. Two four music one for a show. Also this chapter was fun to write.

"Sir, are you okay?" A kind middle aged woman asked as Gerard wound down his window.

He looked up to her, squinting from the light. He was sweating and felt as sick as a dying dog. "I-I'm fine, yes.."

"Are you sure? You were kinda just, yelling at nothing in your back seat." She asked.

Gerard's head whipped around to look at the back seat then back to the woman. "I- yes.."

"Are you drunk sir?" She asked, pointing to the half full bottle of beer.

"No!" Gerard shook his head quickly. "No.. I better be off to work." He quickly laughed awkwardly.

"Right, take care." The woman nodded at Gerard then walked off, presumably to her car.

Gerard looked at his rear view mirror, there was a bit of a lineup he had made.

Gerard quickly started to the station, lighting up another cigarette.

He didn't want to think about what just happened. That was a nightmare. He didn't want to think about the image that is now permanently burned into his brain.

Is this like a horror movie? He asked himself. Is this where his life flips turns upside down?

His old best friend. The best and worst thing in his life. Just appeared looking like she crawled out of the grave after being beaten in hell.

Something off supernatural, maybe. Or sorta like Jonathan from Shadowhuners.

Gerard wanted to go on a cemetery drive later and see if he could find Lyn-Z's grave.

Pulling up to the station and parking in his usual spot, Gerard downed the rest of his beer.

He grabbed his stuff, locked his car, then went into the station.

The station was morbid. Everyone seemed depressed, like when Marco died.

Gerard spotted Bob at the coffee machine making himself a coffee, so he decided to go over and join the bearded man.

"Way. Your late." Bob, or Bryar said to Gerard, or Way, has entered the professional work space. 

"I noticed.." Way sighed. Lyn-Z's jaw dislocated from her face and landed on his car floor. Her rotting teeth on show. "Ran into some trouble.."

"What kind of trouble?" Bryar questioned, sipping his milky coffee.

"Not to stress, don't worry about it.." Her eye fell out of her socket, dangling on her skin ripping face. "Why's everyone so depressed?"

"I guess you haven't heard the news. Was your phone off?" Bryar asked, earning a nod. "Jean killed himself last night.. Eren found him in a pool of his own blood.."

"How'd he do it?" Way asked harmlessly. One of Lyn's pigtails had been pulled out, the skin was open and flabby.

"Shot himself.." Bryar said sadly. "Kid had just finished his training and gotten that gun.."

"Obviously he wasn't ready.." Way shrugged. Half her ear was chopped off. The other one was ripped from what he can only assume her earring.

"Wasn't ready? He passed all his tests in flying colours. Apart from his cocky attitude."

"Exactly. For one, he was very cocky and acted like he could take on the world, a little like someone I know." Way jabbed at Bryar. "But he couldn't, he wasn't prepared for the horror of being a cop."

"The horror of being a cop?" Bryar questioned angrily. "He didn't know his boyfriend and child were going to be murdered by some deranged murderer!"

"You must always be prepared for the worst.."

"What, are you're ready for someone like your brother to drop dead at any moment?"

"If Mikey died, I wouldn't kill myself, I would justify his killer.."

"You'd be miserable!"

"I would, yes. But that's just a normal human emotion."

"A shut it, you act like you're so special. You ain't Sherlock Holmes! Grow up and be normal! Be upset that your colleague died! Don't be a dumpster!"

"I think you need to go home and rest, Bryar."

"What's your fucking problem, Way! Why the fuck are you such a damn asshole! What the hell happened to you!"

"I just saw my dead best friend in the back of my fucking car!" Gerard screamed.

A lot of people kept glancing during the fight, getting shaken up more by the fight. But now everyone's attention was on Gerard, all eyes focusing on the shaking man.

"You.. What?"

Gerard just stood there. He was frozen in fear. He wasn't prepared to see what he saw. He doesn't even know what he saw.

Is Lyn-Z actually dead? How? When? Gerard would have been told, he was her best friend. Despite the whole thing with Frank, they were best friends.

Until they drifted apart. 

Gerard grabbed his half drunken coffee and walked to his office, slamming the door behind himself. 

Holy mother of shitting fuck balls.

———

Gerard had been getting concerned knocks on his door for the past two hours, and he kept telling them to piss off.

But when the next knock came, he couldn't handle it. He stood up and stomped over to the door, ripping it open. "Fucking what!?" He shouted.

"Hey there to you too Gee." Mikey gave his brother a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, it's just you.." Gerard sighed. He stood out of the way, letting Mikey in, then shutting the door.

Mikey started talking. "I got a call from Bob-"

"Bastard!"

"-he said you seemed a little off when you came in. Asked me if I could come check on you, so I said you."

"Well you came, you checked, I'm fine."

"He said you said you saw your dead best friend in your car." Mikey crossed his arms over his chest, his hip jutted out, and his poker face was unmoving and slightly concerned but also judgemental.

"Oh. Yeah, I suppose that happened." Gerard rolled his eyes, falling down into his chair.

Mikey walked over to his brother, siting on the desk in front of him. "Care to explain?"

"No thank you, therapist." Gerard said, grabbing a paper next to Mikey and a pen.

"Bitch, If I was your therapist i'd be getting way more money then this."

"What makes you say that?"

"Around average they earn a hundred an hour. With the amount of 'sessions' I have with you, I'd be bloody rich. I could have paid you to get out of your depression."

"Okay, asswipe. Then I'll call you mum."

"I'd still be richer."

"Why? Mum isn't rich."

"She isn't poor either. And retirement money."

"She isn't retired."

"If I was mum I would retire."

"You would retire now if you could."

"Probably. But mum and dad would be disappointed. Let me live with them for a year or two then kick me out to live with you."

"I'd kick you out."

"On to the streets?"

"Mhm."

"To be homeless?"

"Yep."

"Broke?"

"Yeah."

"No money?"

"Yes."

"Starving?"

"Uh-huh."

"No shelter?"

"That's what homeless means."

"You're an asshole."

"I already knew that, tell me something new."

"How about I tell you some helping tips of what I think about the situation that happened this morning."

"You think you got me but you don't."

"I turned this conversation around in a circle, give me some points."

"Don't you have a job so you don't actually end up homeless?"

"I have a day off."

"You always have days off. Are you sure you're not retired?"

"Gee!"

"Mikey!"

"Gerard Arthur Way!"

"Okay, what?"

"Tell me what the fuck happened."

"Sorry I'm busy actually working. Please leave."

"If I leave will you tell me what happened later?"

"Probably not."

"What if I got Frank?"

"Nope."

"You have to tell someone."

"I actually don't, funnily enough."

"You're killing yourself by keeping it all bottled up."

"Wouldn't be a shame."

"Gerard!"

"Okay, Mikey." Gerard stood up. "Time for you to leave."

"Fuckin' fine.." Mikey mumbled. He jumped down from the desk the walked to the door. "Have fun rotting." Then he walked out, slamming the door behind himself.

"Pissy boy.." Gerard mumbled.

"Stop talking about yourself.."

Gerard looked around the room. No one was in hear. The door and window shut.

"Up hear.." The voice giggled.

Gerard's head shot up. There was Lyn-Z, again. Her nails digging into the ceiling, her feet firmly planted. Her body was facing the ceiling, bee her neck twisted unnaturally to look down at Gerard.

"Oh my god.." Gerard gasped, falling back and tripping on his chair, landing on his ass.

"You're so mean to your brother." Lyn pouted. "Why would you treat him that way?"

"You're not real. You're not real. You're not real." Gerard was going to cry. 

"I am real, sweetie. Believe in me. But thank you for not telling Mikey about me, he would tell people and the bad men would find out." Lyn smiled. A gruesome smile.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." Gerard repeated.

Lyn-Z started laughing. It sounded like white noise, and was full of screams.

Gerard pushed himself up against a wall, squeezed his eyes shut, put his hands over his ears, his knees up to his chest. He sobbed, he screamed, and he begged for it to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: favourite genre? For TV show/music/books


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It Happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Forgot. Oops.

Gerard was slowly coming back into consciousness. Wait, when was he unconscious?

He heard voices around him. As he tried to open his eyes, the pounding in his head became noticeable. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Yes, I'll take good care of him, thank you." A voice sounded. The voice sounded familiar. Mikey? No, the voice is too sweet and full of life, unlike Mikey's, cold hearted voice.

"Yeah. We called Mikey and he told us to call you since he was busy." Another voice said. Hey! That's Bryar!

"Yeah. I called Mikey on my way here, apparently they got into a fight." The Unknown voice said.

"Yeah, I could hear, everyone could. Anyway, I'll leave you too it. Please take care of him." Bryar said.

"I will." The voice replied. Gerard could hear a voice slowly closing then footsteps getting closer to him. "Gee?" The voice asked softly, raking their fingers through Gerard's sweaty hair.

Frank! It's Frank! "Frankie.." Gerard croaked out. He squinted his eyes open, seeing Frank's face close to his. It was dark.

"Hey, there's those beautiful eyes." Frank smiled. "How are you feeling? Does your head hurt?"

Gerard went to nod, only realising that was a terrible idea and wincing at the pain. "Yeah.." He whispered. "And my throat.."

"Thought so. You did a lot of screaming. Could have been mistaken for some real kinky sex." Frank laughed. He grabbed some things off the desk, holding them in front of Gerard. "Aspirin and water."

Gerard reached out, grabbing the aspirin and throwing them in his mouth. He grabbed the water, swallowing the pills down then drinking at least half the bottle.

"Alright. Calm down cowboy." Frank said, grabbing the bottle. "Now. Let's get you home, shall we?"

Gerard just grunted. Frank rolled his eyes. "I caught a cab here. So I'll just, grab your stuff, take them to your car, then take you too your car. Be back in a few."

Gerard just mumbled an okay then closed his eyes again. He let out a sigh and slouched down more. Where was he? What happened?

Oh yes, he's in his office at work. And what happened was... Oh. Lyn was on his ceiling, twisted and mangled, sort of like Mary, except Lyn didn't set on fire. She was screaming at him. Screaming. Laughing. Screaming. Laughing.

You did this to me.  
It's all your fault.  
Why are you still alive.  
Just die already.

Funnily enough she sounds like his bullies form high school and his depressive voice.

They're going to come for you.  
He's going to kill you.  
You won't survive.  
Suffer.  
Suffer.  
Suffer.

"Gee? Ready to go?" Frank asked, walking over to Gerard. Gerard just moaned in pain. "Okay, let's go. Just.. Hold on to me."

Somehow, Frank managed to get Gerard up and standing. Gerard leaning all his weight on the short but surprisingly strong man.

Frank slowly shuffled out of the room and towards Gerard's car. Gerard's eyes were squinting, the bright lights of the world not helping his headache. Also, all the judgemental stares.

"Frankie.. Why are they all staring at me..?" Gerard asked his friend softly.

"Well, Gee. People tend to stare at people who just had a mental breakdown." Frank replied.

"I didn't just have a mental breakdown.." 

"Okay. You started screaming and sobbing for no apparent reason."

"I wanted her to go away.."

"Who Gee? Who did you want to go away?"

"Her.. Lyn-Z.."

"Gee, Lyn-Z's dead."

"How do you know that!? She hasn't talked to anyone in forever and it wasn't on the news!"

"J-just a hunch.. Now calm down."

"I want to go home... I want Mikey.."

"We're going home. But you can't have Mikey right now."

"Whyyy...?"

"He's angry at the moment, Gee Bear." Frank helped Gerard into the passenger seat, buckling him up then jumping in the drivers seat.

"Why..?"

"You yelled at him earlier and were quite mean."

"He's a pussy.."

"That's no way to speak about your brother."

"Bite me.."

"Go back to sleep, Mr."

"Can do.."

———

"Gee.. Wake up now..." Frank whispered in Gerard's ear. Gerard stirred, slowly waking up.

He felt that he was laying on something soft. A bed? How'd Frank carry him up to his apartment with waking him?

Gerard let out a groan, opening his eyes slowly. Frank's stared back at his.

"Hi there Frankie.." Gerard whispered, startled by the closeness.

"Hi Gee..." Frank whispered back. He nudged closer, snuggling against Gerard.

"What are you doing..?" Gerard asked softly, glancing down at the smaller male.

"Doing an experiment." Was what Frank responded with. He lifted his head up, locking eyes with Gerard. "Now for phase two."

Then he leaned up, connecting lips with Gerard. Frank's eyes fluttered close and he squished himself as close to Gerard as he could.

Gerard lay there, his eyes wide with surprise as Frank's lips were pressed tightly against his own.

Frank pulled back when he noticed the lack of response. "I-I'm sorry!" He spat out. "I shouldn't have done that.. Oh god... They just kept forcing me and pushing me.."

"Frank." Gerard sighed. Frank kept ranting about how he shouldn't have done that, how's he's so sorry, and how they kept forcing him. "Frankie.." Gerard sung, catching Frank's attention like a deer caught in headlights.

"Y-yes...?" Frank asked quietly, scared. 

Gerard's answer was leaning forward, locking lips with Frank. The younger immediately responded. 

It was slow and full of passion. Full of old and lost love, possible even lust. Definitely lust when Frank's tongue slipped into the elders and the kiss became full of fiery, fast passion.

Eventually they had to pull away, pecking lips a few times before just staring at each other, breathing heavily.

"Wow..." Frank whispered, a soft smile on his face. "That was.."

"Amazing.." Gerard answered, a smile also on his face. "That kiss was amazing. You're amazing."

"Thank you.." Frank giggled, a blush coming to his cheeks. "You're wonderful."

"Thank you." Gerard smiled. "What time is it?"

"Four in the afternoon." Frank answered. "Coffee?"

"Yes please." Gerard nodded. 

The two got out of bed and Gerard discovered he was not at his apartment, but Frank's house. The two walked to Frank's kitchen, Frank giving Gerard a little tour.

"Nice place." Gerard nodded. He stood, leaning on the countertop while Frank made the coffee.

"Thank you." Frank nodded. "Is not too expensive, which is good. And my grandparents give me five hundred each month."

"Lucky. I only get like fifty bucks on my birthday." Gerard chuckled.

"Well, that's what happens when your family dies and no one wants you but your grandparents." Frank spoke.

"Right.." Gerard whispered. He didn't know what to say after that, so he moved on to a different topic. "What about Jamia?"

"What about Jamia?" Frank asked confused.

"You just- you just kissed me, I thought you and Jamia had a thing." Gerard said, poking his two pointer fingers together.

"Oh, yeah, we tried. Didn't work out." Frank shrugged. "I'm just too gay."

The two laughed. It was true, Frank could never date a girl. Well he could, but he could never consummate the relationship.

"So, uh, who was pressuring you to kiss me?" Gerard asked.

"Oh, just the voices. They were all like 'kiss him' 'do it now' 'this is your only chance' 'he's going to die soon' 'kiss him' 'kiss him'." Frank explained. "Very annoying, you know?" He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Gerard said distracted. "I'm going to die soon?"

"That's what they keep saying." Frank nodded. "You're going to die soon. Tonight or tomorrow."

"Oh.." Gerard whispered. "Do the voices say how I'm going to die?"

"Something unusual." Frank said it like it was nothing. 

Gerard just nodded, not knowing what to say. According to the voices in Frank's fucked yo head he was going to die either tonight or tomorrow by something unusual!

Fan-fucking-tastic!

Frank handed Gerard his coffee with a smile, and the two made their way to Frank's couch. They sat down next to each other, the hot beverages resting on the table until they cooled down a bit.

"So, do you want to talk about what happened today?" Frank asked Gerard.

Gerard blinked, his eyes snapping to Frank. He had gone off into his own little world, thinking about how he could die.

"Uh- yeah.. Yeah." Gerard nodded. "So I saw Lyn-Z. She seemed a bit dead."

"Elaborate." Frank said.

"Well last night, a had a dream. Lyn-Z was choking me, but I wasn't dying. Then when I woke up, I had marks on my neck." Gerard said. "Then this morning, I thought I saw her in my mirror, but I didn't."

Frank nodded. "I'm guessing you covered the marks up with makeup?" Gerard nodded. "You should have gone to clown school, you would have been a grade A student."

"Okay first of all, fuck you. Second of all, let me continue." Gerard smiled a small smile at Frank's joke. Ah, old times.

"Anyway. So I was driving to work this morning when all of a sudden I see Lyn-Z in my mirror. I slam on the breaks and it's black outside all the mirrors. She looks like a wreck, like she was hit by a train, dragged for two hours, put back together and left to rot. But then she started yelling at me about how it's my fault then she left, leaving only a nail."

"Then I got to work. Had a small fight with Bob. Had a big fight with Mikey. Then boom Lyn-Z is on my ceiling. She was screaming and screaming at me. About how it's my fault, how they'll come after me, how I'm a horrible person and I should just die.."

Gerard wanted to cry. Why was this happening to him. Frank probably thinks he's insane.

But Frank just shuffled closer to the older man and wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay Gee, I'm here for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: why has Vic not noticed me yet?  
> Joking joking  
> What is your dream for yourself in the future?


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't quote me on the Latin.

"Geebear, wakey wakey.." Frank whispered in Gerard's ear.

Gerard's eyes fluttered open, seeing Frank's face centimetres away from his own. He tried to lean up and kiss him, wrap his arms around him, only to find he couldn't.

He was bound to the bed. His arms tied and chained to the headrest. His ankles chained to the ends of the bed.

"F-Frank.. What's going on?" Gerard whispered, his voice full of fear.

Frank just frowned sympathetically. He grabbed something from beside him, a mask, and put it on. He then got off Gerard, going to stand at the end of the bed.

There were six other people standing with Frank. Two, terrifyingly looking creatures either side of the group. One was Lyn-Z, the other Gerard could not identify for how deformed his face was.

"Frankie.. What's happening?" Gerard whispered in fear.

"I'm sorry, Gee." Frank said. "But, let me introduce you to the gang. We would have ten, but you took Ronz."

Gerard just watched in question.

"That, at the end, is Lyn-Z." Frank said. "You obviously know her. I killed her. Then I brought her back with some black magic, and she agreed to help me run this little gang, on one condition. That is to get you. You know why, Gee?"

"W-why..?" Gerard whispered.

"Because you hurt me, Gerard." Lyn-Z growled. It was the mix of a child's voice, her voice, and a demon. It was sad yet angry at the same time. "Do you not remember?"

~~~ flash of the back. Back of the flash

"Hey, Lynnnn." Gerard purred, clearly drunk. "Wassuppppp?"

"I'm fine, Gerard." Lyn-Z chuckled. "Are you, though?"

"Of courseeee." Gerard cackled. "But can you take me home, Frankie won't be too happy that I stayed out so late. Especially when he's sick."

"Course, Gee." Lyn smiled softly. "But I dorm have a car."

"That's cool, let's walk." Gerard grabbed Lyn's hand and the two walked out of the loud party.

They, still holding hands, walked down the dark street, heading to Gerard's home.

"Hey Gee?" Lyn spoke, earning a hum in response. She squeezed his hand. "Can I ask a question?"

"Shoot.." Gerard mumbled, dazed. But he squeezed her hand back."

"Well, actually, it's not really a question." Lyn mumbled. "It's more a statement."

"Say it." Gerard ordered, rolling his eyes.

The two went down a long alleyway, taking a shortcut.

"I-... Um.. I like you.." Lyn mumbled.

Gerard stopped, he froze. "But.. What? You're lesbian?"

"I'm bisexual, actually." Lyn mumbled. Gerard had let go of her hand and she was now twiddling her thumbs.

"Why'd you never tell me?" Gerard asked. Lyn shrugged. "Well I- I don't like you. I like Frank, and I'm in a relationship with Frank."

"I know, I just thought-"

"Just thought you could ruin my relationship with Frank? Well, no, not going to work. Fuck you."

Then Gerard stormed off home. Keep in mind he was very drunk.

A few weeks later the incident happened, the one where they fucked.

~~~ 

"That, next to her is Chappo. Spencer Charnas." Chappo had a mask, it covered his eyes and nose but had to spikes going past his lips and two pointing in the air, positioned above his eyes.

"Then, Bali. Jack Barakat." Bali's mask was just a half face batman mask, covering his eyes and nose.

"Brite. Bronnie Hughes." Brite had a playboy bunny mask.

"Sconny. Connie Springer." Sconny had one giant head that seemed to have been layered with skin.

"Cobba is a fake name that I had Ronz say. It's actually Kobra Kid. And you know who that is? Mikey Way. Your darling little brother." Kobra Kid's mask was a yellow helmet with 'GOOD LUCK' written on it.

"Jents is also a fake nickname. It's actually Jet Star. Ray Toro." Jet Star's helmet was a black astronaut like helmet.

"Then we have the other demon. Elena. You know, your grandma? She's not willingly here, we're just.. Torturing her."

"Then we have me. Fun Ghoul, or, Frank Iero."

Gerard was stumped. Lyn-Z, his dead old best friend was kidnapping him, along with his brother, his crush, his dead grandmother and some strangers. 

"W-why..?" Gerard stuttered. "You're behind all these murders..?" 

"Yep!" Frank said, popping the P. 

"M-Mikey.." Gerard whimpered, looking at his brother.

"Gee I- I really never knew we were going after you.." Mikey whispered.

"But you participated in the killing!" Gerard shouted.

"I- Ray got me into it! I've been dating Ray by the way, for the past two years. We've been killing those past two years!" Mikey shouted back.

"What the fuck.." Gerard whispered.

"Gee.." Elena croaked out. "I'm so sorry baby. I love you.."

"I love you, Gran.." Gerard whispered, looking sadly at his deformed dead grandmother.

"Boss, may I?" Brite asked, gesturing to the old dead woman. Frank nodded.

Brite walked over to Elena. She had a shiny looking knife, it had symbols carved into the blade. 

Brite looked at Elena then at Gerard with a smirk. She kept eye contact with Gerard, as Elena also kept eye contact with the boy, pleading for help. Brite stabbed her in the back.

Elena let out a scream. Her voice was like Lyn-Z's. Mix of a young child's, a demons and her normal voice. She screamed and bellowed, until her body burnt to a crisp. All that was left was ash.

Gerard screamed. Tears poured down his cheeks and he sobbed. "No.. No!"

"Brite! Ghoul! Was that really necessary!" Kobra shouted. "I- she's my grandmother!"

"Suck it up, Kobra." Jet Star said, putting a hand on his boyfriends shoulders. "This is the business." Kobra just sighed.

Ghoul grinned. "Bali. Get the doll." He said.

Bali nodded, wandering out of Gerard's view then reappearing with a doll the size of a three year old. He laid it down on the bed next to Gerard, giving a wink at the man threw the eye hole.

"Wh-what's happening?" Gerard asked, scared.

"Speak." Was all Ghoul said.

"Hi." The doll spoke. It's head turned to look at Gerard, a creepy smile gracing it's features. Gerard let out a blood curdling scream.

"That's a little rude." The doll said. "Anywho! I'm Brendon! I'm going to be taking over your body for awhile!"

"What!" Gerard gasped. "No no no. Stop. What're you all doing."

"Gag him." Ghoul rolled his eyes. Chappo walked over, a gag in his hand. He wrapped it around Gerard's head, even though the man struggled.

Gerard let out inhuman noises. He kept struggling and trying to get away. Tears kept pouring down his cheeks. Lyn-Z walked over, she poked his shoulder lightly.

It send a lightning current through his body, like a taser, making Gerard scream in pain.

"Shut up!" Lyn-Z hissed venomously. "Just take it, you fat bitch."

Gerard whimpered, stopping his struggling. He closed his eyes, tilting his head away from everyone.

"Shall we begin, boss?" Jet Star asked.

"We shall." Ghoul nodded. He grabbed a book, walking over to Gerard and the doll. He stood by them, starting to talk in Latin.

(I don't know how the heck this would work so I'm making it up. Kay? Kay. Also I'm using google translate so this is very wrong. Thank you. I'll write what is supposed to be.)

"Iam enim incipit in possessione. Celum infernus dicitur. Adiuvaret Deum et nos satanas." Now we start the possession. Heaven, Earth and Hell we call. God and Satan will assist us.

"Sit bonum formica in die mala oriuntur. Ad secundum dicendum quod daemones per auxilium revolvet nobis." May the good did and the evil rise. The demons roll over to help us.

"Nos incipiam. Brendon Urie, ut fugere spiritu tou. Gerard Way, ut fugere spiritu tou. Non arietant sed commoda corporis istis septem. Si quis moriatur, et sit puer ad vitam rediit." We begin. Brendon Urie, may your spirit fly. Gerard Way, may your spirit fly. Do not collide, but borrow ones body for seven days. If one dies, you will be brought back to life.

"Sed duo corpora sunt. Nos gratias ago coelo, terra et inferno. Gratias ago Deo, quod nos satanas. Nos gratias ago angelis et daemonibus." Your bodies are now one but also two. We thank heaven, earth and hell. We thank god and Satan. We thank the Angels and the demons.

"Quod osculum anima liberabit vos. Tu autem invicem." The kiss of life will set you. You now are each other. 

Lyn-Z leaned down, kissing the dolls lips then kissing Gerard's lips.

Pain of fire and lightning flooded through Gerard's system. He let out a blood curling scream, just hearing the dolls scream over his own.

It felt like lava was his blood. His skin was tightening, his bones were breaking, his veins were lightning bolt. 

He felt as if he was small one moment, big the next, his normal height, then small again. Some Alice In Wonderland shit.

He felt a sharp ear piercing pinch of pain, letting out a shriek. 

He opened his eyes, seeing everything bigger. He tried to move, and he could. He sat up, looking down at himself. And he screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: who saw that coming? And what do you think is going to happen next?


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doll and The Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did any of you expect that?

Gerard was a doll. He was a fucking doll! 

Gerard screamed again. It sounded like a child, but also his voice. He was the doll that lay next to his body not long ago.

He looked around, seeing his body laying next to him. He screamed again.

"Oh shut up." Ghoul rolled his eyes. "Zip him."

Lyn-Z clicked her fingers and Gerard's doll mouth was suddenly sewed up. He tried to scream, but it came out muffled. His little doll hands were soon cuffed, as well as his ankles.

Chappo then took the gag off Gerard's body while Bali took off the restraints. 

"Wow.." A voice came out of Gerard's body. It wasn't his voice. It sounded like his, but it also sounded like Brendon's. The voice that came out of the doll. The body Gerard is currently in.

What. 

"It's been so long since I've been in a real, human body." Brendon said, standing up and stretching. "Damn."

"So. Gerard's an alcoholic. He smokes and swears a lot. He works at the police station, he's a detective." Kobra said. "He's close to a guy named Bob Bryar. The two usually address each other by their last names. They've fucked before."

"Fuck buddies?" Brendon asked, getting a nod. "Whore!" He laughed.

"Brendon, focus." Ghoul growled. "Your job is to go to that station and kill everyone one of those cops and detectives. Make Bryar's and the cheifs painful."

"Aye, Sir!" Brendon saluted. Brite scoffed.

"Then, make sure you get caught by a cop from another station. Let him take you to jail." Ghoul asked. "Get into lots of fights, drop the soap. Get the body as bruised as you can. Then bring it back."

"B-but I can feel pain.. I will feel everything.." Brendon murmured.

"So?" Ghoul asked angrily. "Do you want your precious Ry-Ry hurt?" Brendon shook his head. "Bring him in."

Bali walked out. A minute later he walked back in. A young adult was being dragged by the hair. He was only in his underwear and he was confined by many ropes and chains. 

Ghoul walked over to Bali and the boy. He raised his foot, kicking the boy in the ribs. His scream was muffled by his ball gag.

"Stop!" Brendon yelled. "P-please don't hurt him.."

"We won't." Ghoul said. He nodded at Bali who left witht he boy. "So long you do as you're told."

"Yes sir.." Brendon whispered. "For how long do I stay in jail?"

"A month, or two." Ghoul said. "Then Bali and Brite will come break you out. Kill all the guards and police and let the criminals go. Lyn-Z will be there in the shadows for only if you really need help."

Brendon nodded. "Jet, go set up Brendon." Ghoul ordered. Jet nodded, taking Brendon by the shoulder, Gerard's body still, and steering him out of the room. 

"Everyone else, out." Ghoul said. Some tried to argue, but he just yelled. "Out!"

They all quickly rushed out. Kobra cast one last sorrowful look at his brother before being kicked out of the way by Chappo.

Ghoul walked over to the bed. He fell on it, on his knees. He grabbed Gerard's doll body, bringing him to his own body and cradling him to his chest.

"I'm sorry.." Ghoul whispered. "I'm so sorry.." Silent tears rolled down his cheeks behind the mask. "Ungag!"

A click of fingers was heard and the wool sealing Gerard's plastic lips together was gone. "Leave!" 

"Wh-why Frank..?" Gerard croaked out. His, suprsingly life like, brown eyes stared into Frank's.

"I-I had to.." Frank mumbled. "You don't understand.."

"Well make me!" Gerard yelled. "Tell me why the fuck I'm in a dolls body, and why the fuck somebody is in my body! Are we in some book, or on some movie!? No, this is real life. What the fuck is going on!"

"Shh.." Frank said softly. He cradled Gerard's small head with his gloved hands, placing a finger over Gerard's lips.

"Because, Gee. This was your destiny. But it's okay, you will get your body back. It'll be a bit bruised, but you'll get it back." Frank said.

Frank took off his mask and smiled softly at Gerard. "I love you, you know?"

Gerard stared up at Frank, his eyes wide. His breathing was speeding up and his heart? Yeah, maybe, was beating aggressively in his chest.

"I always have. I always will. Ever since I first laid my eyes on you." Frank breathed. "I love you.."

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Gerard's smaller, plastic ones. Gerard's eyes widened, to the size of saucers. He tried to pull away but Frank gripped his twig arms.

Frank eventually pulled away. He gazed into Gerard's eyes, smiling lovingly. "I wish I could kiss your real lips. But this will suffice for now."

Gerard breathed heavily. His plastic chest rose and fell. He glared at Frank, not returning the sweet look. 

"Why.. Why is this my destiny!?" Gerard yelled. "You don't love me, that's bullshit! What the ever loving shit is going on! This is some supernatural crap!"

Frank rolled his eyes. "You ask too many questions, and you yell too much."

"I-I'm in a dolls body! I think.. I don't even know!" Gerard let out a dry sob. "What's happening..?"

"Your soul is in the doll. The soul that was in the doll is in your body." Frank answered.

"Why?" Gerard asked quietly.

"He's going on a killing spree." Frank killed. "He's going to kill everyone at your work. Except for three people. Your boss, Bob Bryar, and a random."

"He's going to take your boss to his home and kill him in front of his family, then kill his family. The random is to catch him later." 

"What about B-bob?" Gerard whispered.

"Oh, Brendon is going to have lots of fun with him. The soul that's in your body is Brendon, or Beebo." Frank explained. "Anyway. He's going to, before the killing, lure Bryar into your office and handcuff him to the chair. Fast forward to after he kills everyone. He's going to fuck Bryar- I'm not going to spoil the rest. The entire thing will be filmed."

Gerard gasped. "Wh-why though? For what purpose?"

"To kill people, silly." Frank giggled, tapping Gerard's button nose. "Plus. Cops suck dick."

"I'm a-" Gerard started but was interrupted.

"You were never a detective, it doesn't count. That's not what you wanted to do." Frank said crudely. "Y-you need to be an artist.. With comics or with your singing."

"Not everyone gets to achieve their dream, Frank!" Gerard reasoned. "Do you really want to be a killer?"

"Yes!" Frank shouted. "I want to rid the world of evil! Of the sinners! Momma and papa will be proud if I do!"

"They're dead, Frank!" Gerard shouted back. "They didn't give a single fuck about you anyway! They only cared to torture you!"

"They're not dead!" Frank screamed. He picked up Gerard's plastic body, hurling him across the room. The doll hit the wall with a loud thump and Gerard let out a Yelp.

"They're alive! They are.." Frank sighed. "They're helping me, and-and they want me to do this."

"Like the bad men do?" Gerard snarled.

"Yes!" Frank beamed. "Except the bad men want me to do worse.."

"Are you obeying their orders?" Gerard asked.

"Yes." The youngest nodded. "If I don't, they'll kill me."

"Bullshit." Gerard rolled his eyes. "Let me go, Frank! I won't tell anyone!"

Frank walked over to Gerard silently. He crouched down, picking Gerard's body up and standing him. "I love you.. Somnum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: My Chemical Romance or Fall Out Boy?


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kill Streak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I made a Kurt Cobain suicide joke. Yes two people's dicks were cut off.

"Local detective, Gerard Way, has been arrested." The local news reporter said, a picture of Gerard coming up next to her.

"The twenty five year old man killed twenty three people yesterday. The chief, Mitchel Collins, one of the twenty three, was murdered in his home with his wife and two children. Bob Bryar, another victim, was found in Gerard's office, chained to a chair. The others were colleagues of Gerard's."

"Statements from the family's say they are shocked and heartbroken. A statement from Gerard's family hasn't been filed yet, but the family are being questioned."

"Gerard is currently in jail. He will go under trial, but will be guilty either way. Most likely sentenced for life." 

The news reporter moved on to saying other stuff. Gerard stared at the TV, his doll eyes wide.

"B-bob.." Gerard stuttered. Sure, the man was an asshole. Gerard did feel used after the sex. But Bob could be a good man. He was funny and great to be around. Sometimes.

"You don't like him, remember." Frank growled. "He fucked you and he used you. He didn't care about you."

"Y-yes he did.." Gerard whispered. "Bob cared.."

"Bull-fucking-shit!" Frank shouted, spitting in Gerard's face. He's been in a pissed mood all morning.

"Jet Star!" Frank yelled, having Ray rush into the room quickly.

"Yes, sir?" Ray asked

"Is Mikey being questioned?" Frank asked. Ray nodded. "He's behaving and not spilling anything?"

"Yes, sir. He's doing everything you told him to do and say." Ray said.

"Good. Good.." Frank nodded in content.

"Sir, the parcel is here." Bronnie said, walking into the room. She handed Fank a yellow package and Frank snatched it, ripping it open.

It was a CD case. He kneeled down, slipping the CD into the DVD player. He pressed play, letting the video roll.

"It's a camera we set on Brendon." Frank explained. "It shows everything that happened."

The Camera was staticky for a moment before it showed the front of the station.

"Here I am. Ready to kill." Gerard's voice went through the speakers. Only they knew it was Brendon. "Let's go."

Brendon walked in, getting weird looks from the other officers. Some were just weird looks, some sympathetic, some scared. 

Brendon kept walking, walking blindly until he found Gerard's office. Luck was on his side, as he saw Bob walking past Gerard's office.

"Bob.." Brendon said but then cleared his throat, making sure it really sounded like Gerard. "Bryar!"

Bob turned to look, seeing Gerard. He smiled softly. "Hey, buddy. How're you feeling?"

"Fine, fine.." Brendon nodded. "Wanna, come into my office for a second." Brendon purred, a hand coming up to trace Bob's lower stomach.

"It's work time.. What happened to being professional?" Bob smirked. Brendon just shrugged.

They rushed into Gerard's office, locking the door behind them. After a heavy make out session, Bob was handcuffed to the desk chair, gagged, blindfolded, and only in his boxers.

"I'll be right back, baby.." Brendon said seductively in Bob's ear. He slipped out of the office, locking it with his keys.

He walked down to the weapons room, taking a gun and two knives. Then he began.

One man shot.

Two more shot.

One stabbed in the back.

One stabbed in the heart.

One stabbed in the temple.

Three shot.

One artery slashed open.

One heart cut out.

One Kurt Cobain shot.

Two more shot in the hearts.

One shot in between the eyes.

One shot in the back of the throat.

One stabbed in the back of the throat.

One with two cuts down the back, exposing the spine.

One, stripped, with the alphabet carved all over his body. Shot in the heart and the temple.

Before all of the murdering, Brendon had knocked out one guy. He tied him to a post outback.

He found the chief, looking scared and holding a gun. Brendon cut off his hand.

They drove to the cheifs house, where, conveniently, his wife and kids were home.

Brendon kicked down the door, throwing Mitchel inside. The wife came running, Brendon shot her in the foot.

Her and her husbands screaming cause the kids to come running. Brendon shot them in the feet as well.

He cut off the kids hair, shoving the hair down their throats, making them choke.

The kids choked to death.

He walked over to the married couple. He cut off their clothes. Then cut off Mitchel's dick. Brendon stabbed the knife through the dick, letting it hang on the knife, then stabbed the wife in the heart.

He then shot Mitchel. Everywhere. Twenty three times.

After Brendon was finished there, he drove back to the station.

He walked to the room where Bob was. He went inside quietly, walking over to the unsuspecting man. 

Brendon took off his shirt and pants. Then he took off Bob's blindfold and gag.

He got the knife off the floor that he had grabbed and raised it up to Bob's face, who already looked scared

"Wh-what're you doing?" Bob stuttered. "Why're you covered in blood? Gee..?"

"I'm not Gerard." Brendon said. "I'm Brendon Urie."

Bob's eyes opened wide in fear before he let out a scream. His dick was cut off.

Brendon shoved it down Bob's throat, making him choke. He cut down Bob's wrists. He carved 'MAN WHORE' into Bob's chest. He cut patterns into Bob's legs. Then he slit Bob's throat.

Bob's blood was leaking from his body, making a pool on the floor.

Brendon took off the camera and smirked at it. "There you go boss. There you go, Gerard."

Then it went black.

Gerard let out a heave, needing to vomit. And he did, somehow. Being a doll, he didn't expect he could, but he did. All over the floor.

Tears poured down his cheeks and he let our horrible ugly sobs.

"Shut up.. Shut up!" Frank yelled. He kicked Gerard, sending him across the room. Gerard screamed when he hit the wall.

"I said shut up!" Frank went over, kicking the doll in the head. "Don't make me dent you, you stupid shit.."

Gerard let out another loud sob and a heave. Frank rolled his eyes. "Chain him and gag him!" Frank screamed, storming out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: who do you ship in this story?


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops it's been twenty years since I've updated. Here you go.

It had been three days. Three days since Gerard's should was put into a dolls body.

What the fuck, right?

Gerard currently sat in the corner of the large room he was moved to. It looked like a room you would see in a little girls doll house.

Everything was pink, purple and frilly. Even the clothes Gerard wore. He hated it.

His wrists were bound in cuffs, but a chain linking them so he can move them to eat. The same for his ankles.

He had not spoken for the past three days. Just silent tears. 

Frank hadn't come in once. Mikey popped in everyday to see how Gerard was going, deliver him food. Ray had come in once, got pissed off with Gerard's silence, and gave him a beating.

Gerard wanted to die. He didn't know what was going on. How was he, his soul, suddenly in someone else's, a dolls, body. Then someone was in his body, prancing around. Or, prancing around in jail.

It didn't make sense. None of it made sense. Gerard just couldn't wrap his head around it. Was he dreaming? Is he in a coma? 

How can someone's soul be in another persons body, it made no sense. How can demons and ghosts be real. Well that can also lead to the question on how is anything real.

Gerard was very stuck on that question.

How is his soul in a dolls body. How can he eat, sleep and vomit in this body. How is he still alive. How does any of this make sense. How do ghosts exist.

Why do ghosts exist. Why do awful people like Bronnie, Jack, Spencer, Ray, Mikey, Lyn-Z and.. Frank exist. Why did Gerard ever meet Frank. Why did he fall so deeply in love. Why is he still in love with the maniac.

Why why why. How how how.

Gerard made a small noise in the back of his throat, his hands going up to grip his hair. His chest rose and fell heavily with his breathing getting laboured and his heart rate picking up.

Tears streamed down his face like Niagara Falls. His little boney knees pressed right against his chest.

How is this all real. Why is life real. How did this all happen. How does anything make sense.

Gerard seemed to panic more, his thoughts make no sense at all. He didn't understand. He doesn't understand. What is happening.

His thoughts were distracted by the door opening. Gerard's head snapped up, making eye contact with the source of his nightmares. One of the sources.

"Hey, Gee.." Frank smiled softly, slowly approaching the doll. "Are you okay?"

Gerard just glared at the currently taller man. His eyebrows pointed sharply, his eyes dark enough with hatred to give you depression.

Frank held his hands up, letting out a puff of laughter. "Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just asking a question, are you okay?"

Gerard growled. "Of course I'm not okay, you knob-head! I'm- I'm a fucking doll, even though a week ago I was a human. What the fuck!?"

"I've explained it already, Gerard." Frank rolled his eyes. "Must I really simplify it for your small brain?"

Gerard sneered. "I don't have a small brain.. It's more of the fact that, this makes zero sense!"

"It really does-"

"It really fucking doesn't!"

"Watch your tone with me, shitface!" Frank growled, slapping Gerard's small head to the side.

Gerard let out a small whimper. His temper simmered tone and he just stared at the wall.

Frank sighed. He picked Gerard up, making him stand. "I love you, Gee." Frank smiled, pushing some of the hair behind Gerard's ear. "Did you know, this is actually your hair."

Gerard choked and sputtered, his small eyes widening comically. 

Frank grinned. "All those times I went to the hairdressers, I stole your hair. I've been planning this for a long time, baby.."

"Disgusting!" Gerard shouted. "Foul! Let go of me!" He struggled but Frank just gripped the dolls hips tightly, making him cry out.

"You shut the fuck up, your ungrateful shit." Frank growled. "I gave you a new life, and you will get your fucking body back. But for now, suck it up, princess."

"Why're you doing this?" Gerard sobbed for probably the millionth time.

Frank rolled his eyes, his jaw setting. "Because I love you, you dickfuck.."

———

Frank had left after the talk. He came back later that day, a tray of food in his hands. He set it down on the bed in front of Gerard.

Gerard sat on the bed, a sketch book in front of him. He glanced up at Frank then down at the sloppy looking food.

"You're drawing.." Frank said excitedly. "What are you drawing?"

"A vampire.." Gerard mumbled. "I suppose they're real, too. Since souls can go from one body to another.."

"Of course, silly." Frank giggled. "Vampires, werewolves, Witches. That's what I am, a Witch."

Gerard looked away. He didn't want to hear it. It's bullshit. Frank's lying. This is all just a dream.

"I brought you pumpkin soup." Frank said happily. Gerard mumbled a thanks, pushing the sketch book out of the way and picking up the small bowl, starting to eat it.

"So, I'd like you to meet someone." Frank said, his hands behind his back and a big grin on his face. "Jamia, come in!"

Frank looked at the doorway, Gerard following his gaze. Nothing happened, no one was there. 

Gerard looked back at Frank, seeing his arm looked as if it was wrapped around someone's waist. His smile had brightened.

"Gee, this is Jamia. She's currently my girlfriend." Frank said. Gerard felt his heartbreak.

Wait, what? Why is he upset. Frank literally turned him into a doll. Why is he upset Frank's dating someone? Oh, because Gerard loves Frank. Also, the bitch ain't real.

"G-girlfriend..?" Was the first word Gerard stuttered. He cursed himself.

"It's okay, Gee! I still love you." Frank reassured. "It's just.. You don't have a real body right now."

Frank's head turned, supposedly talking to Jamia. He nodded with a smile. "Of course I'll always love you, Jam." Then he kissed the fucking air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: Harry Potter or Star Wars?


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Too Pissed Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will only be getting updates on Fridays now because that's just the type of person I am.

It had been two weeks and Gerard was ready to kill himself. No joke. 

He was still in a doll, somebody else fucking up his body. He was stuck in a room pulled out of a doll house. He was wearing doll clothes that a four year old girl would pick out. And Frank's dating someone who isn't even real.

Gerard was fed up. His silence was gone and now he just kept snapping at everyone. His body was one big bruise, as the result of his temper.

Frank came into the room, a shy smile on his lips. "Hey, Gee.."

"What?" Gerard asked, glancing up at the mohawked freak.

"Well, I want you to watch the news.." Frank mumbled.

"And why would I want to?" Gerard questioned crudely.

"It has to do with Brendon.."

Oh. That interested Gerard more. He made a hand motion, as if to say go ahead.

So Frank walked over to the old small pink TV. Turning it on and flicking it to the right channel.

"Gerard Way has escaped prison." The news reporter said. "Several other criminals escaped with him; Ronnie Radke, Oli Sykes, Josh Franceschi, Andy Biersack and Mike Fuentes."

"The other criminals were murdered and so were the guards. Except for three who ran off with the criminals; Tony Perry, Jenna McDougall and Hayley Williams. The people who died are;" She went on to list everybody who died.

"The crew of criminals were seen running the back roads. If you see them, please call the police."

Frank turned off the TV, looking at Gerard with a nervous glance. "Brendon is on his way back here.."

"Will I finally get my body back?" Gerard asked hopefully. Frank nodded.

———

Gerard heard loud talking outside his room. The talking sounded angry.

There were heavy footsteps getting closer then the door slammed open, making him jump.

"Here's your body." Spender murmured, pushing Brendon into the room. "The transfer will begin shortly."

Brendon smiled softly at me. He had fucked Gerard's body. There were cuts and bruises everywhere, blood leaking from every pour.

"Hey." Brendon said awkwardly.

"Wh-what did you do to my body?" Gerard stuttered. "I- I'm surprised you're still standing!"

"So am I, to be honest." Brendon chuckled lightly. "Your body has been put through a lot ."

"Y-you killed Bob!" Gerard yelled. "You killed my entire team!"

"Oops." Brendon rolled his eyes. "Get over it. It was four weeks ago."

"He was my friend!" Gerard argued. "I cared for him!"

"Whatever.."

"What did you do with my body?

"Got beat, got raped, did the time."

"You-you..."

"Listen, twat. I'm only doing this so I can get my body and my Ryan, back."

"Your Ryan? And what happened to that awkward light hearted attitude?"

"Yes, my Ryan. My boyfriend! And that went down the drain because you got to my, and just before, your damn boyfriend got to me!"

"My boyfriend? I don't ha- Frank can suck a dick. I'm sick of his shit."

"Preach, brother.."

The two stood quietly, just staring at each other.

"I'm sorry." Brendon apologised. "Let's start over. I'm Brendon Urie."

Gerard glanced at Brendon in confusion and slight hesitation but went with it anyway. "I'm Gerard Way."

The two shook hands.

"I'm sorry I kinda, stole your body." Brendon said. "It wasn't entirely my choice."

"I can't say you're forgiven, but I know it's not 'entirely' your fault." Gerard went with. "How did you get into this mess anyway?"

Brendon sat down on the bed next to Gerard, falling back with a sigh.

"Well, my boyfriend, Ryan, was friends with Frank's second hand man, Ray. Ray and Ryan talked a lot and were best friends. Then, Ryan saw Ray kill someone. Ray threatened to kill him if he said, and Ryan said he wouldn't say anything, but he wanted to join the gang."

"So Ryan joined. He was always gone so much and I hardly saw him. One day I decided to follow him. I followed him here. Apparently they knew I was here, as Bronnie dragged me out of my at and up here. Frank was livid. He thought Ryan told me."

"He beat Ryan to a pulp. Making him bleed from every pour. He had just finished with a doll, apparently, so he put me in there. Ryan was chained and locked down in the basement, with my body."

"Shit.." Gerard whispered.

"Yeah.." Brendon spoke quietly. "What about you?"

"I used to date Frank, back in high school." Gerard said nonchalantly making Brendon choke.

"Really?" He asked. "You and Frank dated?"

"Yep." Gerard nodded. "I loved him, we really were high school sweethearts. Then I fucked up, he broke up with me, put me in hospital, and I never saw of him again. Until like, a month or so ago. Then this shit happened."

"Damn." Brendon mused. "How did you fuck up?"

"I- I broke a few promises.." Gerard whispered.

Brendon noticed he didn't want to say, so he left it. The two continued to talk until Frank and the others came in. They were carrying a body.

They lay the body, Brendon and Gerard down on the bed then Frank began the chant.

When Gerard opened his eyes, he was in his own body, Brendon in his, and a new guy in the dolls.

Oh wait. That's just the doll literally coming to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day: what will be/was your senior quote?


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Flies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there are scenes that are not very nice, being the last two, so I'll some them up in the end. Read at caution. WARNING.  
> Haha my bad for not updating for like, a month. But I have been very busy so don't blame me. Anyway, here's your short and shit well waiter on chapter. I hope I haven't lost readers. Rip.

It had been a month. A lot has happened in that month.

The doll coming to life;

~~~

"Hi." The doll giggled. Brendon and Gerard rolled away as quick as they could.

"Aw, don't run away." It pouted. "I just want friends... My names James!"

Gerard clung to the wall, his eyes wide in fear and amazement. 

On one hand, a doll was alive. On the other hand, a doll was alive.

"What the fuck..." Brendon whispered.

"Guys. This is Jamia's brother, James." Frank said. "As I'm sure you noticed, I said the curse different to the first time. That was to bring James to life."

"Jamia isn't even real!" Brendon shouted. He was stressing and panicking.

Frank walked quietly over to Brendon. Before Brendon could react, a knife was plunged into his heart.

Brendon gasped. His eyes widened, his mouth agape in shock. 

Brendon Urie had died that day.

~~~

Then we had Frank freaking out.

~~~

"Fuck. Fuck. FUCK." Frank swore loudly. 

"What is it, boss?" Spencer asked, looking at the short man in concern.

"What is it!? What is it!?!?" Frank shouted. "They're fucking coming!"

"Who?" Bronnie asked, alarmed and eyes wide.

"It doesn't fucking matter who." Frank growled. "Grab everything that's important, we gotta go."

So everyone was rushing around.

Frank just kept swearing and shouting at everybody.

Lyn-Z was off in the spiritual world or some shit.

Spencer was packing weapons and other essentials like that.

Bronnie was packing clothes and toiletries.

Jack was packing food.

Mikey was packing other 'classified' equipment.

Connie was at the shops getting stuff.

Ray was watching Gerard and Ryan.

James was off somewhere.

Gerard looked up at Ray, the two haven't really talked. But now is his chance.

"So, you're dating Mikey." Gerard mused.

"Shut it." Ray glared.

"I just I stated something." Gerard shrugged. "Mikey is my little brother, after all."

"He doesn't care about you." Ray snapped, making Gerard cower away. "Mikey doesn't love you, and he could care less if you were to die. So just sit and shut up."

And Gerard shut up.

———

They were then at a new place. Neither Gerard or Ryan knew where. 

It was like an abandoned building really. It was large and spacious. Lots of windows everywhere. The walls and floor were stone, will the roof was some type of steel.

But there was still a kitchen, a bathroom, an open bathroom, and they brought a TV and a couch. Then there was one locked room.

And there were beds, but Ryan and Gerard weren't allowed to sleep on those.

~~~

Then, Ryan killed himself.

~~~

Ryan and Gerard never really talked, and since the assholes were all in that locked room, Gerard thought he'd try to start a conversation.

"Hey." Gerard greeted, turning his head to face Ryan. "Ryan, right?"

"Yeah." Was Ryan's soft answer. "And you are Gerard?"

"That I am." Gerard answered with a comforting smile.

"Why're you here?" Ryan asked.

"Well. I dated the leader and I'm siblings with a servant." Gerard answered.

"How're you so... How're you making jokes?" Ryan tilted his head. "Almost.. Happy."

"Oh, I'm nowhere near happy." Gerard laughed. "I think I'm just going insane. Been hanging out with Frank for too long."

Even Ryan laughed at that.

"I know why you're here, Brendon told me." Gerard said, suddenly turning the mood somber. "He wanted to say he loves you again. That was his wish."

Ryan looked down at his tied up feet. "I love him too." He sniffled.

Connie walked out of the room and over to the two tied up men.

"Are you crying?" He asked Ryan snarky, who just looked away. Connie slammed a kick into Ryan's ribs. "I asked you a question."

Ryan let out a gasp, his body falling to the side. He whimpered.

Connie continued to beat him, laughing all the while. Ryan just cried.

Gerard tried to interfere, he was just thrown across the floor.

Connir finally left, walking back into the room.

It was silent for a few seconds. The two just laying there. One in pain, the other in shock.

"Ryan-"

Ryan started moving. He was shuffling, painfully, across the hard, cold ground. Gerard was watching him.

Ryan wormed to the place where a beer bottle was recently smashed. He picked up a shard of glass with difficulty.

"Ryan?" Gerard asked curiously. "Wh-what're you doing?"

"I'm sorry.." Ryan whispered. 

Ryan then began to stab himself wherever he could. Stomach, heart, neck.

Gerard was screaming, trying to reach the boy bleeding out.

The assholes ran out of the room, assessing the scene. But they did nothing, just watched.

Watched in amusement. In glee.

Ryan died that day.

At least he's with his love now.

~~~

Only one more thing happened, a thing that Gerard doesn't like to think about.

~~~

Gerard was just sitting there, staring at nothing. He's hardly talked or eaten, or done anything, since Ryan's suicide.

He was mortified. He had seen two people die, in a short space of time.

He was miserable. He was stuck with a bunch of maniacs. One was a schizophrenic. The rest were just insane.

And he was depressed. He wanted to go home. See his parents. Bob. Bert would be better than this.

Frank walked over to the out of it man, and sat cross legged in front of him.

"Hi, Gee." Frank chirped.

Gerard did not respond.

"Gee?" Frank asked, tilting his head much like a puppy.

Gerard didn't even glance.

"Gerard." Frank demanded his attention. Yet he received nothing.

Frank growled then grabbed a handful of Gerard's hair, making his gasp. He yanked Gerard's head down, pulling his face mere inches away from his own.

"Gerard. Fucking look at me and respond when I'm talking to you." Frank growled out.

"Y-yes Frank.." Gerard stuttered.

Frank pushed Gerard's head back. "God. You're such a bitch." He complained. "A little bitch. My, little bitch."

Gerard just stared at Frank.

Frank rolled his eyes. "You know, it's just us.." He smirked. "Jamia isn't even here, let's have some fun."

He began to undo his belt, pulling it off and throwing it to the side. "We can use that later." He winked.

He pulled down his pants, kicking them away.

Gerard shook his head. He tried to back away, pressing up against the wall. He screamed. He protested.

Yet his cries for help were not received, and he had no knight in shining armour.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last two scenes; there is no more Ryan and Frank sexually assaulted Gerard.   
> Question of the day: favourite Marvel character?  
> Mine is The Winter Solider, aka, Bucky Barnes. Sebastian Stan, the actor, is heckling hot and pulls off Bucky well.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essentially A Filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hecka tired

Gerard had a plan. A plan of escape. He didn't know if he would succeed, yet alone make it out alive.

But he was determined.

Gerard hardly ate anymore. He hardly moved. He just.. Existed. It annoyed Frank.

It annoyed Frank a lot.

So Frank, and the others, abused him more than usual. And Frank continued his... 'Ritual'.

Gerard was constantly bruised and covered in dry blood or bleeding. He was sickly pale and very skinny. His eyes had dark bags under them and his lips were dry and cracked.

Gerard was currently leaning against the wall he's tied to. His head leant back, his eyes closed.

He heard footsteps and he opened one eye. It was Mikey. 

Mikey took a catious step towards Gerard, then a few more, until he stood right in front of his older brother.

"Gerard.." He whispered softly.

"Help me." Gerard interrupted, his voice hoarse and croaky, his throat hurting. "Help me escape."

"Okay." Mikey nodded. Not saying anything else, he walked away.

———

It was midnight. Mikey was the 'lookout', 'watching over' Gerard. 

But, once he double checked everyone was asleep, he undid all of Gerard's bounds.

Mikey helped Gerard up, the older man stumbling and falling against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Mikey whispered.

Gerard shook his head slowly. "No. I'm too weak." He whispered back.

"I'll carry you." Mikey offered.

"No. I-" Gerard sighed. "How can I trust you?"

"I let you out of your chains and ropes?" 

"You and your crew put me there in the first place."

"I'm your younger brother."

"You-you kidnapped me and put me in a dolls body. You beat me. You let Frank..."

"Frank?"

"He.."

"He didn't.."

"He did."

It was quiet. 

Gerard was breathing quite heavily, trying to steady his swaying body.

Mikey was breathing heavily, trying to calm his anger.

He needed to protect Gerard, get him out of dangers way. 

Gerard needs to get to safety.

"Trust me, Gerard." Mikey pleaded. "Please."

Gerard stared into his younger brothers eyes. Mikey's eyes only spoke truth, honesty. But also sadness and anger.

Gerard wanted to trust him. But...

"I'm scared." Gerard whispered.

"I'll protect you. I'll take you to safety." Mikey said, offering a hand to Gerard.

Gerard looked at Mikey's hand and to his face then back to his hand.

"Okay.." He whispered.

He took Mikey's hand and the younger picked him up swiftly.

Mikey walked out, walked out of the building, carrying Gerard.

Gerard looked at the sky. It was breathtaking. The sky was dotted with stars, the moon shining bright over the land.

He took in a big breath of air, slowly exhaling. The air was clear, cold and comforting.

Gerard missed it.

"How long have I been shaked up for?" Gerard questioned in a sarcastic tone.

"Um... Four or five months." Mikey mumbled.

"Fascinating.." Gerard mumbled.

They walked for a while. Just walking on a road that seemed to go on forever. 

They could hear an engine roaring behind them. Mikey turned around, seeing two lights getting closer and closer.

He walked off the road, watching the car. 

It was speeding up the road, going at dangerous speeds. It sped past them.

But it didn't go very far.

It did a quick U-turn, and sped back down to them. It slowed down slightly before it slammed to a stop in front of them.

"Fuck.." Was one of the last words Mikey Way ever spoke.

Out of the car ran the crew. They all jumped out, guns aimed at the two men.

"Put him down." Bronnie ordered.

"No." Another last word.

"Then we'll kill you." Connie said.

"Do your worst." Three more.

The sounds of guns filled the air. The atmosphere went form calm to angry.

Gerard felt blood dripping on to him. He looked up at Mikey.

Mikey. Mikey is dying.

"Bye, Gerard. I love you.. I'm sorry." The very last words Mikey Wag ever spoke.

Gerard felt himself falling.

He screamed.

He squeezed his eyes shut, curled up in a ball. His legs to his chest, his arms around his legs.

And he just screamed.

Gerard screamed and screamed, not knowing what else to do. It seemed like the only thing left to do.

He wanted to die. Wanted to cry. Wanted to be free. Wanted to be safe. Wanted Mikey to not be dead. Wanted Brendon and Ryan to be alive. 

Gerard wanted Frank to be dead. With him being dead, none of this would have never happened.

But the still alive man stood over his body, looking at him with disgust but slight concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me one of your problems and I'll give you shitty advive


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its shit. It's short. The books done.

It had been a month since Mikey's death. 

They didn't hold a funeral for him or anything, just threw him into a ditch.

The news think it was Gerard who murdered Mikey.

Gerard hadn't been doing much, being kidnapped and all. He was tied up a lot tighter and with more ropes.

He hardly ate, hardly moved, hardly slept. Just sat there and stared.

Frank had come up several times, trying to apologise. Gerard didn't react, didn't even flinch when he was hit.

Gerard just wanted to stop existing.

———

Frank approached Gerard with purpose one day. He had a bag slung over his shoulder and a knife in his hand.

Finally, Gerard thought. He's going to kill me.

Frank knelt down in front of Gerard and put his bag to the side. He raised his now free hand to Gerard's face, gently rubbing his cheek.

"I'm sorry.." Frank whispered.

Just do it! Gerard shouted in his mind. Just kill me!

"This hasn't been me- I... That's no excuse." Frank sighed. "I'm not mentally okay, I understand now. I've done a lot of bad things. Like my therapist, Amy. I sent my lousy uncle to rape her and kill her. I chopped off people's hair and used them for my dolls. I've- I've killed people. Caused them pain...

"I want help." Frank whispered. He was crying. "Nothing I've ever done is right. But.. I.. It's not my fault, right?"

Gerard was caught. Hook, line and sinker. He's always seen Frank like the sun shines out of his ass. Through all the hell Frank's put Gerard through, he still loves him.

"I forgive you, Frankie." Gerard whispered back. His voice cracks and its hoarse from not being used.

Frank smiles. He lifts up the knife, fear flashing through Gerard's eyes for a moment, then he starts cutting at the bonds keeping Gerard.

Once there all cut through, they stand up, Frank helping Gerard.

"What about Jamia?" Gerard questioned.

"Killed her." Frank said, pointing to a body in the corner. It was a body of a poor, innocent girl Gerard had seen at the local Starbucks.

Frank handed Gerard the bag, even though the elder was weak and stumbling.

They started to walk out before being interrupted by the gang.

Frank put his knife in his back pocket, got his gun out of the waistband of his pants, and shot them all.

He got a flask from his other pocket and threw it at Lyn-Z. She seemed to burn. He started shouting Latin and soon she burst into flames and ashes.

"Let's go." Frank said, stepping over the bodies. Gerard followed slowly.

They got to a car, Frank in drivers and Gerard in passengers.

They drove off. 

"I'm sorry it's taken me this long." Frank said. "And I'm sorry for all the trauma I put you threw."

Gerard stayed silent. He hoped Frank was going to kill him.

———

It had been two weeks.

The two were out on Frank's grandparents farm. They were dead.

In the woods behind the farm, buried deep, was a little spot in the ground. It was liveable, just.

So the two have been camped there. Been eating the wildlife.

They were both extremely skinny and weak. They hardly had any energy. They were so tired.

Frank had been so kind to Gerard. Apologising all the time. Kissing him softly. He even broke into an art shop to get stuff for him.

Gerard was falling back in love.

Gerard had recently fallen asleep, having a nap. As he wakes, he notices something is off.

Frank isn't laying next to him at a distance. The air seems stale, cold. 

Gerard sits up and looks around the room. It's just one big, large room. Including bedroom, living room, kitchen and bathroom.

Gerard screams.

Frank is there, laying in the bathtub. Blood is leaking from a long cut on his forearm.

Gerard runs over to him. Franks cold. He has no pulse. His heart has stopped.

Gerard screams. He tried to wake up Frank. Gerard's crying.

———

Gerard, emotionless, put oil all around the room. He got out, lit a match and dropped it.

Everything was set on fire. Including his Frankie.

He walked away, walking and finding the road. He walking along the road, not knowing where he's going.

———

Gerard Way is dead.

He was found by police and they arrested him.

He was thrown in prison. No trial.

He was beaten, abused and raped by the other occupants and guards.

Someone pushed him a little too hard, and he fell and hit his head a little too hard.

Everyone in this happening is dead. Whoever got caught up in it, died.

They all suffered.

Except for one. The doll. James. He is still running around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for such a shit and short ending, but I just couldn't get into it anymore. I just wasn't interested. I hated the storyline I created and the characters I made. In a few years I might rewrite this and make it better. Thank you for joining me on this journey and have a nice life.  
> Also, check out my one shot book and any other fanfics I might post.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, it's here. It's up.


End file.
